Heart Hunt
by XxDensetsuxX
Summary: Mai Taniyama is and has been in love with the narcissistic man named Kazuya Shibuya (Naru). Handsome and mysterious with a dedicated mind to solving ghostly cases. Now Mai and Naru are stuck together in doing cases once again! The question is: Will Mai's heart be trapped forever, or will she finally break free of Naru's love spell?
1. Naru the Narcissist

My name is Mai Taniyama, I joined SPR about a year ago. During the time I've spent here, I've made so many new friends. But, the only one that I cannot understand… Is Naru, the owner of SPR (Shibuya Psychic Research), he is handsome, and definitely my type; if ONLY he didn't have that narcissistic attitude of his! Jeez, I make him tea and he doesn't even say "Thank you", I mean it's the _least_ he could do! I grumbled under my breath walking into the kitchen away from Naru's office. Research, research, research… is that all he cares about! I swear that man has NO life whatsoever! I sat in the polished, wooden chair resting my aching back that was throbbing with each second. Earlier I decided to help out Monk who was moving around some shrine statues, then later I helped Ayako with putting up talisman for some weird reason. Although I get frustrated with them, or want to possibly remove their heads from their bodies, I still love them very much. I grinned at the picture with myself, Naru, Monk, Ayako, Masako and John. Naru never smiled, he just looked so grumpy in the picture, but he was still as handsome as always.

"Mai!" I jumped from my little flashback, groaning at the narcissistic voice," What is it now?!"

"Come here." I walked up to him from the doorway grumpily.

_What does he want now?! More tea! I mean just HOW much tea can a person actually drink an hour?!_

"I'm picking you up tomorrow at nine sharp."

_What?_

"Huh?"

"I just told you that I'd pick you up at nine sharp. Mai, you honestly do surprise me with how horrible your hearing is getting. Age seems to be catching up on you." He smirked diligently as I fumed!

"You jerk! How many times are you going to say such _smart_ comments at me, huh?!"

He sipped his tea," Until your brain comprehends those _smart_ comments, Mai."

I huffed," Whatever. Anyway, why tomorrow?"

He gave a quick glance at me," We have a case tomorrow on a supposedly living demon. Apparently the family has told us that it has possessed the children."

"Oh no… How terrible…" I felt for that family. I sighed, Monk always said that I attracted ghost, like bees to a hive. I sighed as Naru handed me a paper," What's this?"

"Read it and you might find out."

I growled at him, reading the paper. Unfortunately I could never hate him. No matter how hard I tried. He was too handsome; dark grey eyes that could make me weak in an instant, midnight hair that I want to touch so badly it hurts… I gasped putting down the paper! Stop it Mai! No, he is an arrogant narcissist! Plus he's… I noticed him starring at me," What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that I gave you a report to read, yet your eyes aren't on the report, but on me. Do I attract you so much, that you can't even do your work correctly?"

I blushed looking away," Huh?! Attract? Like hell I'd be attracted to someone like you!"

He looked back to his laptop," Good, then you should be able to do your work correctly."

"Grr…"

"Growling at me won't get you anywhere, Mai."

I glared at him and looked at the report… A demon has been haunting the Oshiro family for a month now, and their children are said to be possessed by small demons. The demon is said to affect anyone that is emotional and easy to control. Now the children are being exorcised thoroughly by a professional exorcist, John Brown…

"John? He's already there? When did he leave?"

"About three days ago. He's been keeping me updated by cell each time something happens. So far, it seems that it's getting better for the children. The 'demon' is supposedly growing weary of the children's bodies."

"Will they be okay?" I glimpsed down at the picture of two young boys, twins I'm guessing.

"They should be as long as we get there before the demon tries to find another host."

"What?! Then we should leave now!"

"Why do you think I told you nine o'clock tomorrow?"

"Oh! Well, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I had assumed you would be able to figure that out. Apparently my assumption was off."

See! This s what I mean, Mai! He's an arrogant jerk, with no sympathy whatsoever! I sat the paper down beginning to walk out," Fine, fine! I'll be ready by nine!"

"Ah, Mai?" He glanced up at me with those grey eyes of his, my heart pounded against my chest.

"Y-yes, Naru?"

"Nine sharp."

I let out a groan," I know Naru! Goodbye!

I slammed the door shut in utter disbelief! That jerk, thinking I'm so stupid that I don't even know time! He underestimates me SO much; like I'm a kid! I mean, I'm old enough to take care of myself, and I know what's right from wrong! I kicked a rock on the pavement out of frustration.

"We've been on so many cases together, but he still doesn't think anything of me… Jerk Naru." My house was about a ten minute walk from SPR, but Naru's actual 'house' is only about five or six minutes from the building itself. I opened the door, locking it behind me," Man, it's already ten? Where did the time go?"

The time I spent in SPR was going by so fast… I really don't want it to ever end. I'm selfish I know. I don't want to grow older or ever be separated from… Naru. Damn it Mai! I hit myself and jumped onto the bed, throwing my bag aside. When am I going to be free of that guy?!


	2. Blessed Be

I slammed my fist on the alarm clock as that annoying buzz rang my ears.

"Ugh! I'm blaming Naru for this." I got out of bed groggily and brushed my teeth.

**_I look like I just got out of a wrestling match…_**

After fumbling to put on a tank top and shorts, I heard a loud HONK outside… Ah, Naru?!

I ran to the door and accidentally hit my toe on the way out! I'm blaming Naru for this too!

He starred at me as I once again hit something that was a part of my body!

"Grr! I'm blaming Naru for this!" I jumped into the car slamming the door shut.

"Blame me for what?"

"Grr… Nothing!" He sighed and began driving," You're late you know."

"Huh? It was around nine when I came out."

"Yes, but it wasn't nine sharp."

I growled at him under my breath,"… Picky, picky…"

"You won't ever get a boyfriend like that, Mai."

"Eh?! You don't know that! And same to you Naru! You're so cold all the time, I'm pretty sure no girl would ever want to talk to you!"

He let out a long sigh," Except for you."

I blushed looking out the window.

**_At least he knows I'm a girl…_**

After a few minutes of a strict silence I thought of a question," Hey, Naru?"

"What is it Mai?"

"Why didn't we go yesterday instead of today? I mean it was only around five or six right?"

"Because today is Sunday, a holy day."

"And?"

"Today will probably be the day the demon will try finding a different host. Sunday is one of the worst days for demons."

"Oh, that actually makes sense." I nodded agreeing with him, he glanced at me" Unfortunately, that just means it will be dangerous for you."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because you're emotional and care free, which makes you an easy target for the demon."

I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Hey, but what about you?"

I stopped… Naru is _not_ emotional whatsoever, is he?

"Don't worry about me, it won't go after me since I can easily destroy it."

"But still…"

"Just worry about yourself for now."

I frowned at him with a glare," I will worry about you if I want!"

"Fine."

We sat in total silence for the rest of the way. I hope he isn't mad…

"Woah!" I jumped out of the car looking at the mansion," So big!"

"Ah, yes. They are a wealthy family, apparently they won the lottery a while ago."

"It's still huge!"

I looked around seeing the garden that surrounded it," Hey Naru, can I go look around?"

"No."

No… That's ALL he has to say! I frowned, but helped him move some stuff inside of the house… Err, mansion anyway. A red carpet went down all of the hallways on top of a neatly polished wooden flooring. I couldn't even imagine cleaning that… Naru told me to put the equipment in the living room, which I got lost in almost immediately…

"Oh perfect!" I groaned putting it down and looked around. How did I end up here? I didn't see any sign of any 'living' person. Ugh, Naru will get mad at me again.

"Who are you?"

I turned around and instantly recognized one of the twins," Ah! Jeez, you scared me there! I'm Mai, nice to meet you!"

"…" Awkward… Ah, since he lives here, he should know where the living room is," Hey, I got lost, can you show me where the living room is?"

"Okay." He grabbed my hand as I grabbed the equipment leading me down the dim lit hallway. Now that I think of it… It's sort of creepy here…

"What's your name?"

"…It's Nako."

"Ah, well thank you Nako!" I smiled at him, but he ignored it completely.

"Don't thank me just yet."

Creepy…

Was it just me or was it getting colder? I felt like the hallway was getting longer and longer. I know that it was am mansion, but it's still WAY too long!

"Umm…"

"…"

Once again he ignored me, dragging me down the hallway. I got a bad feeling though…

"Here." He stopped me, making me slightly bump into him.

I looked around and stopped, opening up the door," Thank you Nako."

"I thought I told you not to thank me yet."

This kid sounds like a little Naru!

I walked into the room putting the stuff down, then sneezed as a bunch of dust flew up into my face," Eww!"

"Why is it so dusty in here?" I turned on the lights which were also so dusty that it only lit up the room a little bit," Hey, Nako! Don't you guys ever clean this place?"

"No."

"Huh? Wouldn't you normally clean a 'living' room? I mean aren't there always people in it."

"No. No one ever goes here."

Never goes here? Wait a minute. I turned around slowly and put my hands to my mouth stopping the scream that was going to come out. I widened my eyes in horror seeing 'Nako'.

Naru was right. I was an easy target.


	3. Thirteen Signs

"Stupid girl! You're one of those humans that will follow just about anyone, aren't you?"

Nako wasn't 'Nako' anymore. His eyes glowed a deep red, his hair was longer, and a crimson color stained his shirt.

"W-who are you?!" I backed away slowly as it came closer," G-get away from me!"

"What? What's wrong Mai?! I'm only a child! I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you!" he smirked," Emotionally anyway."

"S-stop!" Blood poured from his mouth as the room itself turned into a black abyss. I tripped on something squishy… A sick feeling that made my insides turn. I lifted my hand slowly,"N-no…"

"What's wrong Mai?! Isn't the color pretty?!"

Red… MY hand was painted a solid red. A dark red that even I didn't want to see. A red that terrified me, and a color I was so familiar with on past cases with Naru. I should've seen it coming. I completely forgot about the paper Naru had me read… Two children said to be possessed by a demon.

_*"Because you're emotional and care free, which makes you an easy target for the demon."*_

Dang it! Why didn't I remember that?! And no, I'll just be another meal for this… THING! I looked around taking small breathes. The walls-red…. The floors-red. Everything was red. I screamed as he grabbed me from behind, and lifted me into the air like I was nothing! I tried to pry his hands from my neck, which only remained a failure! No, I can't go out like this!

"Mai! Let's play a game! Let's see how long you can stand being choked, until you die!"

H-he's going to suffocate me?!

I choked, gasping for air, reaching around for something- anything in order to stop him.

"L-let g-go!"

"Hmm?! Still fighting?! What an interesting girl you are Mai! I like you even more now!"

He threw me into the wall, hitting my back hard against it hard! I coughed as more red exploded from my mouth onto the ground.

"Huh?! Mai, we're not done PLAYING yet!" he came over to me, as I squeezed a glass chard into my hand, slicing his cheek with it," GWAHHH!" he stumbled backwards onto the table," MY face!"

"It wasn't your face to begin with!" I threw the shard down and ran towards the door. That would only stop him for a few seconds; but it should be enough time to get out of the room! I turned the knob…

"You've GOT to be joking!"

The knob fell onto the ground with a THUNK, and I panicked!

"Hehehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you Mai! Don't THANK ME YET! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

I was suddenly pushed to the ground and was once again in the air, white stings came from nowhere, grabbing each of my legs and arms.

"You broke the rules Mai! I'M THE RULE MAKER!" I felt a whip hit my cheek as it thrashed at me again and again.

"You are SO stupid Mai! Ahahahaha! After this, I'll possess YOU since you're so fun to play with!"

Whips came from all directions, slicing my back, my arms, my legs, my face.

I screamed again, feeling the whip on my back.

"SHUT UP! You're screams are so NOISY!" he grabbed the shard of glass I cut him with," Now, Mai. Be a good girl, and stay still!"

He went around me and I thrashed around in the white strings, and I felt the shard hit my back slowly.

"UWAHHHHH!"

"Hehehe! Let's see… I'll draw a picture!"

I cried as he cut into my back drawing whatever it was.

"I told you to be a good girl, Mai!" He pressed in harder and my scream became louder.

Naru!

"Stop, please!"

"Stop? You want me to stop?! Well, if we stop, then it wouldn't be fun!"

"Why… Are you doing this?!"

"Hehehe… I already told you Mai. Because, it's fun!"

Why isn't Naru here? Can't they hear my voice at all?

"NARU!"

"SHUT UP!" he hit me again, and I coughed up more of that sickening red color.

"Red carpet… Red roses… Red house… Red woman. Hehehe, red looks pretty on you!"

"What's so pretty about red?"

"Huh?"

He stopped," What do you mean? Red is pretty!"

"Why do you keep going on about Red?"

"Because it's my favorite color!"

I could feel the white stings loosen… I stumped him! I ripped my wrists from it, which left horrible marks, and slammed against the door.

"NO! STOP IT! I'm not done yet!"

One more… BAM!

"NOOO!"

I felt the door open and ran down the dusty hallway. I gripped my hand that was cut by the glass shard. My back throbbed with each step, and my face was cut several times. I didn't even want to know what I looked like, but even more, I don't even care! I need to get to Naru! I turned right and was immediately in a different room. The way Nako took me was a lot longer. Must be the demons allusion then.

I saw the tall figure and recognized it right away," NARU!"

He turned around slowly as I hugged him, pinning both of us to the floor," Mai?"

"Naru! Naru…"

"Mai… What happened?"

"It's N-Nako! He's… He's-"I can't even speak right! Instead of talking, I cried into him.

"Mai. Tell me what happened."

"Red…"

"Red? You need to speak clearly, Mai."

"So much red…"

"Blood…" he turned away and then moved my head so that it looked like we were hugging," N-Naru..?"

"Mai… What is on your back?"

"W-what?"

He suddenly lifted up my shirt a little bit," N-Naru?!"

"Calm down, I won't lift it any further…" He stopped for a moment as I felt him turn his head," John, come here."

"Ah! Yeas, what is it?"

"John?"

"Hey, Mai! Long time no see… Not the best reunion though. Hold on, let me take a look 'ere."

He walked around Naru, and studies my back carefully… Then he flipped through his bible,"… Oh dear."

"What did you find?"

"… That's the sign of a… Devil. That is not a demon, I assure you. That is a Devil."

"Devil?" I shuddered quietly… A devil? Not a demon?

"It's alright, Mai. You will be fine." He must have felt me shiver…

"And what does this sign do?"

"It means… Let's see here…" hi eyes widened," God blessed!"

"What is it?"

"Well, I know which devil it is, so it's good for us… However, this is really bad for Mai…"

He stopped taking a breath," Mai. You are the next target; the next victim." He closed his eyes," Those who wear this sign… Are the ones who are most unfortunate. One of the thirteen deadly signs. The Pentagram. Good lord… I am so sorry Mai."

"What?"

John looked at me with teary eyes," That means… Mai, you're going to die."


	4. Red Rhymes

I never thought that I would die before I turned seventeen. Living so carefree all these years. I had so much that I wanted to do… Get married, have kids, live my dream…

"Mai… Calm down." Naru patted my head lightly.

How could I calm down? I was just told that I was going to die. I couldn't help the way my body was shaking… This is too much.

"Mai; you won't die."

"How do you know?! You aren't the one that is going to die, Naru!" I lifted myself from him, moving back… I don't want to die. Not yet! My head throbbed," I don't want to die…"

"Mai, calm down. You're panicking." Naru made a step towards me, and I moved back," I don't want to die!"

Tears trailed down my face not stopping. What about everyone in SPR? I won't get to see them anymore!

"NOO! I don't want to die!" I hit the wall as Naru wrapped his arms around me, taking me by surprise.

"Why-"Naru cut in not letting me finish," Enough Mai. I promise you won't die. I'll protect you."

"Protect me?" he sighed as my body began to stop shaking," Yes."

"Is Mai, okay?" John asked timidly looking to Naru as he nodded," Yes. She is fine now. She went into a state of panic."

"I see." John let out built up air," That's good…"

I gripped his back as I leaned into him… If it's Naru… I can believe him, right?

"Are you alright now? Can you speak?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." We sat down as a lady in red gave me some tea…

"Mai, this is Lina Oshiro. She is the mother of the possessed twins."

"Ah! Nice to meet you!"

She nodded with a smile," Same to you."

"Anyway, Mai. Since you had an encounter with the demon, what all happened.

I flinched thinking about the pain. After I had calmed down earlier, John helped out with my wounds; although they still hurt.

"Well… He kept saying stuff about 'Red'."

"Ah, yes. I recall you saying that while you were panicking."

I nodded bitterly," Yes. Umm… Oh yeah! Red carpet-Red roses-Red house-Red women."

"Interesting…" Naru looked to Lina," Does any of this remind you of some sort of event, or object?"

"Well… I think so. We have red roses outside that the boys loved to play in."

"The garden…?" Naru then thought of something," Alright. Miss Oshiro, please stay here and try to recall anything other than the roses. John go and see what you can find in the garden. Mai, you're going with me, there's something I need you to do."

I waited until everyone except Naru and I were the only ones left," Wait… Naru?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you." He turned to me silently," Don't worry about it. It couldn't be helped."

Ugh… He could at least say-

"You're welcome though."

…You're welcome…

He led me down the hallway and then stopped suddenly pulling out a bottle," Naru?"

"Mai. I need you to sleep now."

"What?! I can't sleep after all that's happened!"

He gestured towards the pills," These will help."

"Why do I need to go to sleep anyway?"

"Your dreams helped most of the cases that we couldn't solve. This is one that could turn out the same."

He had a point… I sighed," It's for the twins, okay?"

He gave me two pills and a water bottle and I took them, instantly feeling sleepy.

"Come here." He put my head on his lap making me blush… This is the first time he actually let me do this… I could smell his scent… Sweet and natural. He was warm…

"Hey Naru…?"

"Yes?"

"You're really warm, you know…?"

"Go to sleep Mai."

My eyes shut allowing the sleep to take over…

I woke up in a garden. Not an ordinary garden, it looked… Crooked? The flowers were tilted to one side and some were even dying. I walked down the dark path and noticed that all of the roses were white… That' weird. I know this is the garden from outside, but… Weren't they all red?

"Red carpet… Red roses… Red house… Red woman."

That saying! I turned ad immediately saw Nako!

"Nako?! Why are you here?" I ran over to him as he played in the water.

"I'm not Nako. I'm Shin."

"So you're Nako's twin?"

"Yup." He kept his attention on the water.

"Hey, Shin? Where did you here that saying?"

"What saying?"

"Red carpet, red roses, red house, red woman…"

"Oh that. It's her favorite color. So everything must be dyed red."

"Red?" There it is again," Shin, who is 'her'?"

"She is my friend.

"Who is she? When did you meet her?"

"I can't tell you who she is or she'll get mad; I met her when Nako and I were playing in the rose white garden."

"White garden? Do you mean the one next to your house?"

"Yes!" he giggled and skipped a rock," That's her favorite place!"

I smiled as he looked up at me," But, that garden has red roses."

"I wasn't always red… They were dyed."

"Wait… Dyed? How can you dye rose-"

"Ow!"I felt a sharp pain in my back suddenly which took me by surprise! Shin got up with a smile, "She likes you a lot, Mai; see! You can tell she likes you because she drew a pretty picture on you! But don't go near her dyed roses; she gets mad."

Picture? He means the Pentagram… I shook my head; no, I can't worry about that right now!

"Shin…Who is your friend?!" I noticed him begin to fade away.

"You already know, Mai."

"Wait! SHIN!"

"Mai!"

I woke up groggily hearing a familiar voice," Ah… Naru?"

"You were screaming. What did you see?" I got up from his lap immediately

"I saw Shin!"

"Shin? You mean the other twin."

"Yes! That saying from before…"

Red roses…

Oh my god! I know who 'she' is now!

Wait a minute… My eyes widened as I looked at Naru," Where's John?!"

"He went to investigate the roses outside."

I began running towards the exit," Those roses aren't red! They were white!"

John is in danger! Those white roses were painted with blood, not regular dye! I burst through the door," John?!"

I saw his short blonde hair looking at the roses carefully.

"Ah?! Mai? What are you doing here?" I hugged him," Thank god."

"Mai!" Naru came out next and stood in front of me. I'm guessing he wanted an explanation…

I plucked a red rose from the garden," Look at this!"

"What is it, Mai?" John looked at the rose strangely. I gulped putting my hand around it, and squeezed it in my hand," These roses were not originally red."

"Oh dear god…" John backed up a little as I flinched seeing the color drip down my hand…

"Red carpet… Red roses… Red house… And-"I watched as Lina stepped out," Red woman."


	5. The Devil Within

"… So you know." Lina sighed resting her arm on the doorway," Aww… That's so boring Mai!"

"Mai…" Naru put me behind him… Naru

"The children weren't the ones who were ever possessed, it was YOU!"

"Aww! So mean Mai! It was just a little game!" she rolled her eyes as her true form ripped her body apart. Long white hair whipped through the sudden wind. The white strings. As I thought!

"Naru! Lina was never a human in the first place! She's the devil itself!"

"Naru put his arm out," What do you want?"

"What I want?" After a few moments she started laughing," What I want?! Ahahahaha! I already GOT what I want!"

I screamed as I was pulled away from Naru from long white strings! No, not again! The strings tightened on my ankles making them hurt worse!

"Mai!" Naru grabbed my hand pulling me back, John raced over to us," This is bad! Very bad indeed!"

My ankles hurt so badly! Being pulled in two different directions…

"Mai, don't let go!"

"John?!"

"If that thing touches you, you'll be possessed; and your soul will be devoured by it!"

"I would like to keep my soul!"

"Then hold on!"

I looked as all three of us were being pulled in.

"Ahaha! Give up now humans! I already marked her as my own!" its tongue slithered out of its mouth with dripping saliva at every second. Naru pulled out a talisman and hit the strings with it.

"GWAHHHHH!" The devil backed up holding its hair screaming," You bastard!"

"Mai, are you alright?" Naru helped me up as I touched my ankle," Ow… But yeah, and thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, we're not done."

The devil glared at us as the flooring around us began to decay under our feet," You'll pay for this!"

I held onto Naru as it began to rumble. The flowers were decaying…

"Naru! The roses!" I watched as the flowers began to release a pollen. Naru covered my mouth and nose," Don't breathe that in, Mai. It's a hypnosis powder."

"Naru, what about-"

"I'll be fine. It won't affect me. Worry about yourself right now. You're its target."

Was Naru… Worried about me? ACK! Mai not right now! This is a life or death situation!

"UWAHHH!"

That scream- John?!

I watched seeing John being strangled by the devil!

"JOHN!"

"So you are the Shepard of God? Best be rid of you first then!" it began squeezing John hard!

"John! Let go of John!" I broke away from Naru running towards him.

"NO! Mai don't come any closer! Remember what I told you earlier! I will be fine! Don't worry about me, worry about yourself!"

I clenched my fists," I'm tired of everyone telling me not to worry! I sick of being told not to worry about myself!"

"Mai…GWAHH!" John yelled out as the strings tightened.

"Hmm? You care about this boy? How funny! How about this… You come to me, and I'll let this boy go."

"…" I stopped in thought. I can save John this way…

"Mai! Don't listen to it!"

"Shut up human!" it squeezed him harder and blood spurted from his mouth!

"…Fine! Let him go!"

"Ahaha, good!" I began walking over to it when Naru grabbed my arm," Mai-"

"Naru. Have faith in me… And trust in John. He's the exorcist, right?" I grinned and then began walking again. My legs were shivering and my teeth were chattering… I was scared. What if John couldn't exorcise me? What if I end up killing everyone? I'm scared… I'm really scared… My feet were trembling under me, I felt like I was going to fall down on the decayed grass.

"What a good girl Mai!" I stood in front of death itself and glared at it," Let John go."

"Yes, yes!" it threw John into the house and I heard something crack!

"John!" I began to run when it stopped me!

"Nu-uh! You're mine now! Mai Taniyama!" My body was pushed in front of it as it licked my neck!

Eww…

"Ahaha! You taste good Mai!" MY eyes shot open when I suddenly felt the stab in my back," Hehehe, silly Mai!"

I fell onto the ground as the figure behind me disappeared and left into my body…

"MAI!"

Was that Naru...? Weird I can't see anything… Is this what it feels like to be possessed? I feel cold… Like all of my body heat just disappeared… I wonder if I'm dead yet?

"Not yet Mai! Ahahahahaha!" I starred at the giant devil in front of me!

"YOU!"

"Hehehe it's dinner time!"

Oh my god…! It opened its mouth which began moving towards me. So I'm going to die now?! What about John?! Why hasn't he performed an exorcism yet?!

"Aww. Don't be scared Mai! It'll only hurt… A LOT!"

"NOOOOO!" I screamed trying to hide behind my arms which I had already known weren't going to help much.

"Go away stupid Devil." I put away my arms and was instantly blinded by a bright light… Whose voice is that?

"YOU! I thought you died!" The devil bellowed in a completely horrifying voice as the light reached its eye,"I had unfinished business with you. Now I'm finished. That's for killing my mom."

"N…Nako?!"

"Plug your ears." He then put his hand to the devil and said some words, then the light got bigger and I instantly put my hands on my ears.

"GWAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" it suddenly turned into a giant show of falling white rose petals…

"N-Nako? What did you do? Better yet, why're you here?"

"I'm not here. I died a long time ago. That devil killed my family and me, and I came back for revenge."

"…" I get it now… So the twins died long before… That explains why I saw Shin in my dream!

He frowned and then patted my head," Mai, you're an idiot."

"Huh?!" I growled at him," That's rude!"

"You do know that your body is being used by the devil right now?"

"What? Didn't you just-"

"Not really. That was only a one-time thing. He can't touch you for a while, but that doesn't mean that he is dead. He's using your body right now; probably to finish off your friends."

"No way…"

"That's why you need to go back now, Mai."

"Go back? I can't though… It's controlling me isn't it?"

"True. But nothing is impossible Mai. Humans have the right to live. It's against the laws of God to take that away from someone. You need to take it back. I'll help you just this once… Stupid."

"Nako…" The room began to turn white and I hugged him," Be happy up there, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… And Mai?"

The room began to disappear, but I saw his big grin and smiling eyes," Now, you can thank me!"

"I command you, unclean spirit, whoever you are, along with all your minions now attacking this servant of God, by the mysteries of the incarnation, passion, resurrection and ascension of our Lord Jesus Christ, by the descent of the Holy Spirit, by the coming of our Lord for judgment, that you tell me by some sign your name, and the day and hour of your departure. I command you, moreover, to obey me to the letter, I who am a minister of God despite my unworthiness; nor shall you be emboldened to harm in any way this creature of God, or the bystanders, or any of their possessions…"

_That's John's voice! So he's exorcising me?!_

"GRAAA! I won't let this body go! Not yet anyways!"

I need to stop me… Err, it from talking! If I can get Naru and John to know I'm here, then John should get the okay to exorcise!

"I'm…" My breath's became ragged as I felt claws wrap around my neck; choking me.

"Grr! I'll kill you here instead!"

"Like… Hell!" I hit it hard in the head with my own, making it stagger. This is my chance! I opened my 'real' eyes seeing Naru and John!

"I'm here!"

Naru noticed the change immediately," Mai!"

I saw them and began towards them," I'm alright, I-"

My hand whipped to my neck!

"Ugh… I'm… Not done with you! Brat!"

"Urk…" I tried using my other hand to pry my other away… Not working too well.

"John! Resume the exorcise, NOW!

"Yes! Okay… Depart, then, transgressor. Depart, seducer, full of lies and cunning, foe of virtue, persecutor of the innocent. Give place, abominable creature, give way, you monster, give way to Christ, in whom you found none of your works!"

"KYAAAA!" I screamed feeling the pain the devil felt. Tears fell from my eyes as I held onto Naru once more," It burns…"

"Hold on Mai. It will all be over soon."

My insides felt like they were burning. I felt like I was drinking lava. My back was on fire… It hurt so bad… I can't breathe!

"For he has already stripped you of your powers and laid waste your kingdom, bound you prisoner and plundered your weapons." John went on, and the devil took my voice over!

"DAMN YOU! I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Ah! It's almost out of Mai!"

"Keep reading."

"He has cast you forth into the outer darkness, where everlasting ruin awaits you and your abettors. Be gone now, devil of hell! I command you by the power of God, release the child you have imprisoned!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I felt my body tremble as the devil came out of my body.

"Now! It's out!"

Naru then put his hands out like he was holding something… No… I know that stance!

"Na…Ru… Don't…"

He ignored me as the black shadow escaped my body and charged at Naru," You're DEAD!"

He slowly brought it upwards and a blue color ran to where he was holding… A sword formed and he slashed the devil with it!

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" I watched as the blue sword sliced right through the devil cutting it in half… And disappeared…

"Good lord…" John fell on the grass exhausted," Thank the lord…"

I tried to get up and fell again… My whole body is aching… The blue sword disappeared and Naru fell on the ground… Oh no…

"Naru?!" I crawled over to him as John ran over," Naru?!" I put my head on his chest, still aching with every movement… That's the longest he's ever used his PK!

My eyes widened as I looked at John.

"Mai?! Is he okay!"

I cried not knowing what to do…"John, Naru's not breathing!"


	6. White Roses

"I-I'll call someone!" he pulled out his phone when I stopped him," That will take too long! What do I do?! He can't die! Not now!" I cried on Naru's non-moving chest crying. Why is this happening?!

"It's all my fault! Now Naru's dead! He's dead John!"

John grabbed my shoulders," Don't think that Mai! I don't believe the lord would take him just yet! Ah, CPR might just work!"

"CPR?! But I-"

"This isn't the time for thinking Mai! He's going to die if you don't!"

He's right! I can't keep feeling sorry for myself while Naru is dying!

I blushed staring at his lips… This is NOT a kiss! NOT a kiss! Right?

His lips were parted slightly so all I needed to do was to make him breathe again…

I breathed in deeply and pressed my lips to him. My heart was beating faster by each second that passed. His lips were so soft… But he wasn't breathing!

It's not working! Come on, Naru! I tried again… Nothing.

Again… Nothing.

Please! Please breathe Naru! Please! Come back to me! I don't know what I'd do without you! Your narcissistic ways, and your smart comments that always make me mad… Please come back.

I teared up, knowing then… It was over… Everything was over…

I hit his chest," NARU! YOU IDIOT!" I was sad… But I was angry too. He saves my life, and then dies for saving me?! I wish I would've died instead of Naru. If I didn't get possessed, he wouldn't have had to use his PK and then we could've figured out a different way. But no… I just HAD to act like the 'hero' and barge in there without thinking.

"Mai…" John looked away knowing what I knew. He's dead… Naru is dead. I didn't even get to tell him… How I really felt. The tears flowed out as I hit his chest," Naru you idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid Naru!" I hit him once more. Ahaha… Thinking that I could bring him back… I'm the idiot here.

_Thump…_

What was that…?

_Thump-thump…_

I got off of Naru in disbelief… Was he…

"Naru…?"

"Mai… You're too loud." His grey eyes opened and gave me that familiar stare, "Naru!" I hugged him keeping him from getting up.

I felt the relief over my heart and body… And the tears fell hard, "NARU! YOU JERK!" I cried into his chest as he let out a long sigh.

"Thank the lord!" John sighed in relief as I had, holding tightly onto his bible.

"Mai…" he patted my head gently," I'm fine."

"…That's great… That's really great, Naru. I was worried… Really, really worried."

Hearing his voice and his heart beating, was enough. Just enough…

We went to the hospital to see how Naru's condition was… He is now stuck in the hospital for a few days to make sure his heart won't fail again. Of course I get to visit every day.

"John. Do you think that the twins are happy?"

"Hmm? The twins?"

"Yeah… Nako and Shin. I hope they are both reunited with their mother now. Well, their real mother anyway."

"I'm sure they are very happy. Thanks to you."

"John…" I looked to the sky," It wasn't me who saved them. Nako was the one that saved me in the end."

"Nako? How on earth did you meet him? He's dead?"

"Who knows really. He saved me in the end… So…" I grabbed his arm pulling me with him.

"M-Mai?!"

"Come on! We're going to the graveyard!"

"The graveyard?!"

"There is someone I want to visit!"

I stood in front of the grave… 'Nako Oshiro'

"Hey Nako. You sounded a lot like Naru back there, you know?"

I stared at the gravestone, brushing away the dust and put a bouquet of flowers on the pedestal.

"Although he's a big jerk and is a narcissist; he will do anything to protect someone. Like you. You saved me back when I was possessed. And so…" I smiled," Thank you Nako!"

"My thanks too." John and I did a small prayer, leaving behind the bouquet.

"Hey, Mai?"

"Yes?"

"What type of flowers were those?"

"Oh those? Those are white roses. I think the twins really liked them."

"Mai…"

Those grey eyes stared at me, causing my heart to skip a beat," Y-yes Naru?"

"Tea."

I groaned," Yeah, yeah… Got it."

"Oh yes. Mai?"

"What?"

"That was a kiss."

I blushed, glaring at him," That was NOT a kiss!"

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't!"

"It was."

"It wasn't!"

"It was."

"Naru! It was NOT a kiss!"

"Mai."

"WHAT?!"

"Tea."

"GRAAAAA! Stupid Naru!"

I danced around the lake happily. This feels like paradise. Everything was so pretty. The lake was sparkling, the grass was shimmering, everything was so happy.

"Lucia… Come here." I laughed turning towards the figure," Hmm? Who are you?

"Come here, Lucia."

"What? But I'm not Lucia."

"Lucia. Come to me."

"No. I don't think so." He grabbed me by my waist, so I could see his face," You ARE mine, Lucia!"

He kissed me taking me by surprise," NO! Stop it!"

"Lucia… I won't let you go… Ever!"

The sky turned dark and the lake looked black. He had a gruesome smile that scared me to death. He laughed picking me up.

I-I can't move! My body is paralyzed!

Was I… Was I in a wedding dress?!

"It's okay, Lucia! All of those men that went after you… I took care of them."

My eyes widened as he sat me down. The lake was now a lake full of dead men's bodies… No more sparkling lakes… Blood red.

"Oh my god…"

He laughed slipping a bloody ring on my finger," I love you, Lucia!" He slowly pulled out a knife," Now we can be together! FOREVER! Ahahahahahahaha!"

He gripped my head and slowly slid the knife across my neck…

"NOOOOOOO!"

I woke up out of sleep clenching my throat out of breath," What… Was that?!"

**_Ahahaha! I'm so sorry for all of these cliffhangers!_**

**_Mai: … You're a terrible person._**

**_I'm sorry! Anyway, don't worry there will be much more to this story! I am not THAT much of a bad person to just leave it there! Thank you everyone for your reviews, and enjoy! :-)_**


	7. Lake House Lovers (1)

Was that someone's death?!

I hugged myself feeling my body shaking," What a terrible way to die."

I still felt that cold, hard metal along my neck. It felt so real.

"Maybe… I should tell Naru?"

I shook my head… He already has enough on his hands. It would only trouble him, I'm sure of it.

I opened the doors to SPR and immediately saw Naru… Researching…

I still couldn't look Naru in the eyes without thinking about that kis- I mean CPR! The CPR I had to give him! Yeah that! I sighed, hitting my head gently with my fist. You're an idiot Mai…

Again I sat in the same old chair that I worked at for hours on end. I looked at the small mirror on my desk… My eyes were red from lack of sleep and I looked like a ghost myself.

"Mai."

Oh, here we go again! Its tea time for the narcissist!

"Yes, Naru?"

"Come here."

I walked into the office and noticed he wasn't looking at his computer, his eyes were on me.

"W-what?"

"Come here." I walked up to him, so that he was looking straight down at me… I couldn't help my blush.

"Your eyes… They're red."

I turned immediately," Oh. Well I've been staying up lately, so I figured they'd be red."

"Go get some rest."

"Huh?! But I still have work to do!"

"It can wait. I don't want to see that your work is sloppily done from lack of sleep."

_Oh! I see! So he just doesn't want me messing up on work?! _

_Heartless!_

"Fine!" I stomped out of the office into the lounge room. Luckily there was a big black sofa so I laid down on it… I really didn't want to go to sleep. Every time I slept I'd have that horrid dream again. But… My eyes began to shut slowly… I really… Can't… Help it…

"Come on, Lucia. We're going to get married." He grabbed my arm, tightening his grip.

"Ow! Stop it! I'm not Lucia I'm Mai!

"What are you talking about? You can't escape love! I'm your fiancé!"

"No you're not! I don't love you!"

"I don't care! I DO!" I turned," Naru! Help me!"

Naru kept staring at me, not moving," Naru?"

Tears slipped down my cheek," NARU! Help me!"

"Come along now, Lucia!" he began pulling me again," Naru! Why won't you say something?! Help me!"

He then turned his head in a silence that ripped my heart to shreds…

"You told me you'd protect me!"

I was dragged into a black abyss, and Naru's bright light that lit the scene, disappeared along with it…

"Mai!"

"KYAAA! NO, No, No! I don't want to! NO!"

"Mai! Calm down!"

I felt strong hands grip my wrists, forcing me to look up at those gray eyes,"… Naru?"

"Mai. You were screaming."

"Ah… Sorry." I wiped away the tears that built up around my eyes as I sat up.

"Are you alright?"

"…Yeah, I think so."

"What happened?"

"Oh, sorry! I just had a bad dream, that's all."

That was a lie. If I told him, then he will just have more on his mind.

"I see. Well in a few days we are going to another case. Are you able to go?"

"Um, yeah! I'll be fine!"

I wonder what type of case it is. I really hope that it has NOTHING to do with my dream…

I got into Naru's car, buckling the seat belt as he had waited," Mai… You look better than before."

Was he… Worrying about me?

"Then you can start your work again."

NOPE! Definitely not! Ahaha- To think for once Naru might actually have a heart! I sighed looking out the window. It was really dark outside… I think there is going to be a storm soon.

"Anyway, what's the case this time?" I hated the silence, so might as well as ask.

"It's a lake house."

"L-lake house?!"

"What is it? Do you know something about it?"

"N-no. Of course not."

_ Maybe it's just a coincidence._

"The lake house is said to be a legendary place. A lot of couples go there to celebrate weddings mostly."

_Oh my god…_

"Mai. There is something you're not telling me." He gave me a quick glance, before turning the car towards a dirt road… A forest now surrounded us.

"N-no. Nope! I'm not hiding anything! What makes you think that?!"

"Your hands are shaking."

"Ah! It's probably the storm that's coming! I'm really sensitive to them!" I gripped my hand, hiding it from Naru's vision.

"…"

I know he doesn't believe me, but I can't burden him with my dreams. After what happened with the twin's… That's the last thing he should get. The silence got deeper. I heard the long sigh from him, telling me he was a bit irritated. I'm sorry Naru…

The lake house wasn't like the one in my dream… Phew.

The lake was a lot bigger, and the house itself looked completely different. Thank god.

"Ah! You must be the ghost hunters, correct?" an elderly man stepped in front of us with a smile," It's nice to meet you."

"You must be Takarada." Naru said quietly, and he nodded," Yes. That's me."

After introductions, he began to show us around…

The walls were a pure white and the flooring was a rich ebony color that made you feel right at home. I wouldn't mind going here at all. Naru was inspecting everything until he stopped at a giant portrait.

"What is this?"

"Ah, that! That is the prized possession of this lake and house! This is a portrait of the mistress that was here. Unfortunately she was murdered. Such a loving girl too."

Man… Murder isn't that uncommon now days is it?

The portrait was covered over with a long black satin sheet so you couldn't see the portrait.

"Why is it covered over?"

"Well… It bring back too many memories."

"I see… I' m sorry." I apologized immediately, but Naru stayed there when we tried to go forwards," Naru?"

"Go on ahead, Mai. I need to check something."

"… Okay."

What is Naru so interested in… We walked in silence until Takarada turned his head slightly," You are a very beautiful young lady, miss."

"Ah! Thank you!"

"Ahaha, no need to act so nervous. I don't bite. Besides, I'm too old, so I don't even have anything to bit with."

Ahaha… What a weird old man.

"Um, hey. What was her name?"

"… Ah! Here we are! You and your boyfriend can stay in this room."

Huh…? Did he just avoid my question? Boyfriend..?

I walked in, and blushed right away," No way…"

It was an elegant room with a neatly made bed along with curtains on each side. Rose petals were spread on the bed and pink ones were around it…

THIS GUY HAS THE WRONG IDEA!

I turned," Umm, you see- We aren't dating. He's my boss."

"What?! Really?! You two looked perfect together!"

I blushed… I wish…

After that embarrassing accident, he got us two separate rooms. Both were regular with not as much detail. I feel a little bad considering he did all that… Oh well. If Naru and I 'were' a couple, I'm sure we'd still have no progress… But if he would be nice to me every once in a while… That would be awesome.

Naru came back after dinner with the same look on his face as always… So expressionless.

"Did you find anything?"

"Not really."

I wonder what the case was though. I mean, I hope we didn't come here for nothing, right?

"On the phone, you mentioned something about the deaths of couples that came here."

_Deaths?! Of couples?!_

"... Yes." The man stared at the ground mindlessly," It's been happening so much lately, that we've had to stop business altogether. That's why we called you here."

"What were the cases?"

"Well… Each time we found a couple. Their bodies would be separated. Men would drown, the women were stabbed."

"I see."

Stabbed? I recalled my dream… Ouch! MY head was throbbing… I remembered the scene of the drowned and bloodied pool of men.

"Oh my god…"

"Mai? What's wrong?" Naru looked at me as I got up from the chair," Ah, it's nothing. Just a headache. I'm going to go lie down for a bit."

I walked out of the room, using the wall to support myself. This is definitely not a coincidence. My vision is getting hazy… I walked near the giant portrait, unconsciously grabbing it just as my legs gave out from under me.

"Ow…!" I rubbed my leg… I must've hit it too hard. I got up, seeing the giant sheet of satin next to me,

"Oh no! I didn't mean to do that!"

I got up and immediately dropped the sheet looking towards the portrait…No way! This CANNOT be happening right now!

"Mai?!" I heard Naru's voice, taking a step back from the portrait.

"Mai what are you-"He noticed the picture just as he spoke.

"This isn't right… THIS IS SO WRONG!"

I covered my eyes not forgetting the words on the portrait in black letters…

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM LOVE"


	8. Lake House Lovers (2)

"Oh my lord! What on earth happened?!" Takarada looked at the portrait… Poor guy.

Naru helped me up and too my room, which I was pretty grateful for, considering I couldn't stand up correctly.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Okay…"

He shut the door quietly leaving me in the dark room. The only light that let me see was the moon. It reflected off of the lake like a giant canvas.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I hugged the pillow, jumping onto the bed. Honestly, these supernatural things follow us everywhere, don't they? Wait… No, we follow those supernatural things, and someone always ends up getting hurt. I wish Ayako or Masako were here… But they mysteriously disappeared one day… And every time I asked Naru, he just tells me that they were on vacation or something. He keeps so much from me. It's really irritating, but he's probably irritated too since I don't tell him much.

My mind went back to the scene from before. It's exactly like what he said in my dream. That you can't escape love… Now that I really think about it, he's right.

"It's not fair…" I groaned into my pillow. My first love is Naru… I can't escape from it at all. So I just cover it up… Oh great, now I'm agreeing with what a murderer said! I think I'm slowly losing my sanity… Oh wait, Mai! You lost that sanity a LONG time ago when you first met that narcissist! Honestly… My world feels like it's slowly falling apart. ACK! NOPE! No, no! Bad, you can't be getting depressed now! Feeling sorry for yourself doesn't help at all. It's better to get a move one with life! I closed my eyes and dozed off into a deep sleep…

I woke up drowsily… Ugh, I really don't want to get up… I dragged myself out of bed, changing into regular shorts and a shirt. It was summer time, so it was normal to wear that kind of thing. Except Naru. I saw his figure immediately as I stepped outside into the brightly lit hallway," Morning."

"Mai. Come with me to the lake. I want to check something."

"Eh?! You could at least say good morning, Naru!"

"I know it is morning, Mai. It's not a good one since the skies are cloudy."

_You little know-it-all narcissistic JERK!_

I walked outside with him… He was right, it was really cloudy outside…

"Why are we going outside?"

"I want to confirm something."

"Um, then why did I have to come?"

"Because if I left you there, you would probably get into unneeded trouble."

"Ha?! I would've been fine!"

"Say what you want."

… Mai, once again, you're an idiot… For falling in love with a guy like this! Sure, sure! He has the looks and the voice, but his personality is so bad!

We walked for about five minutes until he stopped, and looked at something in the water," That's what I thought."

"What is?"

I looked around… What's he looking at? Then I saw something in the water!

"Ah! What's that?!" I ran into the water, and over to the shining spot," Come here…"

I picked it up and waved my arm," Look! It's a ring!"

"I see. Come back over here."

I gripped it in my hand, making my way back towards Naru. He could thank me for getting wet though…

"Careful though, it's slip-"

Uh-oh… My foot slid out just as I was about to hand the ring to Naru.

BAM!

I opened my eyes and blushed! OH MY GOD!

Our... Lips were touching! I pushed myself off of him immediately… No, no, no! I just kissed him! It was an accident!

"Ugh… You're so clumsy." Naru got up like nothing happened," I just told you to be careful."

"Ah… Sorry."

"It's fine. Let's go back. That's all I came here for."

"S-sure…"

Did he even notice?! Is he super dense or is he just playing it off? That's the second ki- accidental kiss! The first was j-just CPR, the second was an accident!

"Ah! Where on earth did you get that ring?!"

_The pacific ocean… Had to go swim with the sharks…_

"Mai found it in the lake."

"Incredible. I never thought I'd see that again! That was the wedding ring of the mistress. It was torn from her finger, and after, we never found it again!" Takarada smiled gently.

"Her name was Lucia, wasn't it?"

_Lucia?!_

"… How did you know?"

"Says so right on the ring." I took the ring from him and saw the letters on the inside… 'Beloved Lucia'…

_Oh my god…_

"Yes. That was her."

"Lucia…?!"

Ouch! I grabbed my head, and wobbled… What the heck…?!

"Mai?" Naru grabbed my arms, keeping me balanced," I'm fine, really."

"…" Naru then looked towards Takarada," Excuse us. I need to bring her to her room."

"Ah, of course!"

"Naru? You don't have to! Let me go!" His grip was tightened as he then sat me on the bed.

"Mai, what are you keeping from me?"

His stare pierced my heart, and I turned away," Nothing! Why would I keep anything from you? Just go already."

My eyes shot open as the world flipped as did I!

"N-naru?!"

He pinned me to the bed, so that my legs were slightly dangling off of it," G-get off of me!"

How much redder do you want my face to go?! Might as well turn my face into a tomato!

"Enough of your stubbornness. Tell me what you dreamt of, Mai."

"Do I even have a choice?!"

He kept staring at me… Ah… He wasn't joking. Ahaha, stupid Mai! When has Naru EVER joked?!

I sighed, and told him about the dream with Lucia…

After I told him, he let out a sigh," We could've been done with this case sooner if you said something."

"Well, Sor-ry!"

_I totally forgot the position I was in… This IS torture! _

"Ah, yes… Before I go… One more thing…"

He leaned in towards me… Lips parted slightly…

"This is payback from that kiss…"


	9. Lake House Lovers (3)

**_So sorry for late update! I haven't had much time lately to work!_**

**_Naru: Then make the time._**

**_UWAHH! It's not that easy! But, anyway. Updates should come a lot faster… Hopefully._**

**_Naru: What's with that doubtful line?_**

**_… Go pick on Mai or something! Well, Enjoy! :D_**

"N-Naru?!" he stopped suddenly turning his head.

"Be quiet…"

"B-but-"he then covered my mouth with his hand. I noticed him staring at the balcony…

Wait… What was THAT?! I looked to where he was staring and thank god his hand was there! A figure in a tux, along with a muscular body stood outside on the balcony looking down at us. Deep red eyes and a butcher knife in his other.

"Oh my god… Naru!"

"Shh… I'll protect you, don't worry."

Mmm… I swear… Naru is VERY bad for my heart!

"Okay…"

He glared at the man as it walked away quietly, disappearing from the balcony itself. After it disappeared, Naru got up slowly…

"Naru…"

"Mai, I want you to be careful while walking around at night. No, when you leave your room, go directly to me. It plans to go after you first."

"What? But it was staring right at you, Naru."

"I'm more concerned about your own safety right now."

"But-"

"Mai, go to sleep. I'm too tired to deal with you right now." He began walking out when I grabbed his sleeve," Naru… Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The door closed slowly as he left, and my hand went to my mouth…

"D…Did he just… Smile?!"

I'm starting to think I'm in love with his smile… No, no just kidding. I still get butterflies when I look at him. But seriously… Was that person outside the ghost that went around killing couples? I wandered down the hallway back in to the lobby, finding Takarada and Naru. They meet up quite a lot, don't they?

"Ah, Mai. You're finally awake."

"Good morning to you too, Naru. Jee…"

"Ah! Mai, it's great to see you're still alive! Both of you really! I can't believe that you haven't died!"

"Oh, really? Thanks Takarada, really appreciate the kind comment."

It sounded like he wanted us to die. My eyes wandered to Naru that was staring at me…

"W-what?!"

"Nothing you need to know."

And THERE it is! The famous jerk attitude has surfaced once again! I crossed my arms, sticking my tongue out at him," Stupid!"

"… Mai, you really shouldn't say things like that when you are sticking your tongue out like that."

"Wh-You jerk!" I huffed glaring at him. Where did the 'sweet' Naru from yesterday go?! I teared up… I MISS HIM!

"Mai. This will be our last day in this place. So get your things ready."

"Huh? But we haven't caught the ghost yet!"

"That ghost will come to us."

"And HOW do we get it to do that?!"

"You'll see."

"You'll see, Mai! STUPID!" I grumbled loudly heading towards my room," Go get your stuff, Mai! Jeez, so bossy."

Well, duh… He IS your boss… I sighed packing my shirts… I don't get him at all… Is he teasing me? Or is he for real? Like with what happened last night. I don't know what to do anymore. That's why he is a jerk, he messes with me SO much!

I blushed… He'll protect me. Is it natural for my heart to skip a few beats when he said that? AH! What are you thinking! You're supposed to NOT fall in love with him… But I'm doing the exact opposite. One of these days I'll be the own that will haunt Naru because he made me have a heart attack.

"Alright! That's it!" I grinned grabbing the bag. Honestly, to think that today is the last day. It really makes me wonder, how all of these days, flew by so fast. Mmhmm… I smirked walking out of the room," I'm a little grateful, this place has had me on edge the whole time."

_"Really?! But it's where we are getting married!"_

I turned around as my bag flew into the air. The exact man from my dreams! Oh no! No, no, no! Why now?! Naru is just a little bit away! If I can get over there in t-! He wrapped his hand around my mouth, stopping me from getting Naru," That's no good, Lucia! YOU WERE CHEATING AGAIN!"

I bit his hand, and screamed," NARU!"

"You little whore!" He then began to drag me towards the window! I can't breathe like this! He's covering my mouth and nose! I need to get away from him, or else my dream will come true!

"Mai!"

"Naru! He-mph!" He put his hand on my mouth again, ad a blade was drawn to my neck! No! This is JUST like my dream!

"Shut up! All of you just don't understand Lucia and me! We love each other! Now… Come along Lucia!"

"Mmph!"

"Let go of her. That girl is NOT Lucia. You killed Lucia!"

"LIES! She was killed by her fiancé! But, she has been reborn!"

_Crimson drops began running down his cheek… Blood?!_

_His hand smells horrible! I can't even describe it… Like something right out of the grave! _

"Leo YOU were the one that killed Lucia. That girl is Mai! Lucia is nothing like her!"

"Like YOU would know! Come on, Lucia! We're leaving!" He broke through the glass and jumped with me down onto the flooring. The glass shards cut my shoulders and face slightly, but it still stung.

"Ow!"

He set me down and I watched as my dream that I had… Became real… Dead men's bodies' stared up at me… The water turned a sickening red. The grass was rottened, and I… Was the one wearing a wedding dress? NO! I began to panic. It's all happening! The sun was setting…! I watched horror as he smirked walking towards me," Lucia…"

"No! Please, stop this Leo! I'm NOT Lucia!"

"Shut up!" He hit me, forcing me down to the ground," YOU ARE LUCIA!"

"I'm NOT her! Lucia is dead!"

"NO she isn't! You are Lucia!"

No matter how hard I try, he won't budge. He's a goner! He then placed me over his shoulders as Naru came out!

"NARU!" I screamed, tears rushing down my cheek," HELP!"

Leo turned giving him a glare," Leave us. If you don't, then I will let you live. I will also allow the spirits I've killed to be set free."

Is he lying?! OR is it for real! No! I looked frantically at Naru," Naru? Why are you just standing there? Come save me!"

"…" The silence that tore me to shreds…

"NARU?!"

I cried… So it was all going to happen anyway…

Falling in love is not the thing to worry about… It's when you get betrayed by it….


	10. Lake House Lovers (Final)

Naru glanced at me quietly and mouthed, 'Be quiet'…

Does he have something planned?!

"Do as you want with her. Although either way she won't replace Lucia."

"Replaced?"

Wait… What's going on? They're both now just staring at each other?! I wiped away my tears… I need to believe in Naru.

"Yes. All you're doing is trying to find a replacement for your beloved Lucia."

"What?! No! You're wrong!" He starting backing up into the water… Naru!

"Of course. Did you actually think Lucia was going to be reborn? She is probably with a different man now."

"WHAT?!"

What is he doing?! He's making it madder! Naru… If you get me killed I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!

"Being reborn is just a legend that lets people believe they will be able to see each other again."

My legs were water deep now! Please hurry up Naru!

"But- we promised-"

"Promised? Promises are always broke no matter who the person is."

Naru…

"No! Y-you're wrong!"

"Believe what you want."

Wait… His grip loosened! This is my chance! I threw myself from him and ran!

"Ah… LUCIA! Come back here!"

Why would I come back?! Ah… Wait. I turned around before going to Naru. Leo was on his knees… I couldn't help but feel for him. He's been searching for Lucia for who knows how long. I walked up to him and hit his head.

"Eh?!"

"Mai…" I heard Naru sigh…

"Hey… You know, if you go into the light, you can see Lucia again."

"…"

"Look I don't care if you're a ghost or not. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"…Really? But she wouldn't-"

I grinned," She will forgive you. And then when you are reborn, you will find her again. And fall in love, get married and have children."

"Yeah…" He patted my head as the darkness around him turned into a white light. I smiled as he did. He had pretty blue eyes. I knew it… He just wanted to find her…

"Go on."

"Thank you…"

I watched as his body along with the bodies in the water disappeared… I turned around looking to Naru…

"Is it over."

"Yes."

He began walking off when I held his arm with a grin," Hey, Naru. Let's make a promise."

"…"

"If we are reborn too… Can I join SPR again?"

"… Depends on your skill by then."

"HEY! I was trying to lift up the mood!"

"Then learn how to do it."

"JERK NARU!" I giggled walking with him back to the Lake house…

Turns out, Mr. Takarada was the great grandson of Lucia, and inherited a fortune. He plans to fix the lake up so couples can go there once again and be together. I hope both Lucia and Leo are happy now. I looked up into the sky on my way to SPR. Although love is not something you can really control, it's still a blessing to find it in the first place. I found mine… I think…

"Hey, Naru… Where did everyone go anyways?"

"On vacation."

"Huh?! Why don't I get a vacation?!"

"Because you need more experience than anything since you only just joined about a year ago. Ah, yes. Mai."

"What…?"

Let me guess…

"Tea."

I freaking knew it! I laughed quietly grabbing the tea pot, pouring it into the cup.

"Naru? Why don't you believe in being reborn?"

"Because, I don't believe anyone would want to look the same for all eternity."

"Oh… Well, I think you're right for that. But… I don't think that it means that they aren't reborn. People's souls will always be the same, just into a different body. So you have to figure out who everyone is… But, isn't that the fun part?"

"… You have a strange way of thinking, Mai."

"And you have a strange obsession with tea, Naru."

I walked back to my office, and noticed an email on my computer… From… LEO?!

"WHAT?!" I opened it right away… Do I know some other Leo?!

'Dear, Mai Taniyama

Thank you so much for helping me to escape from the darkness that blinded me. You were right! I found Lucia! And she forgave me! I really can't than you enough for this. And for your friend, Naru, was it? Give my regards to him as well. And by the way… Mai, you two are a very cute couple! Good luck, and we will watch over you from here.

Sincerely, Leo and Lucia...'

The email deleted itself as I sat in the chair dumbfounded…

"B…BUT WE AREN'T DATING!"

I blushed looking at Naru in his office… Did he hear that? I walked up to him slowly, and sat down…

"Hey, Naru. My computer got hacked into."

"Really? Interesting."

"By a ghost."

"I see."

"Are you even listening?!"

"Mai, what did you come in here for?"

"Well… Umm… N-Naru, why did you try to… K-k-ki…"

UWAHHH! I can't say it! I can't!

"Um, never mind!"

"Mai. Is what you're thinking possibly, this?"

He leaned over where I was and kissed me gently…

BOOM! There went the color in my face! He then leaned away.

"W-w-why did you do that?!"

"Because I didn't have the time to in the lake house to repay you."

"Why…?"

"Who knows really. You'll know soon enough."

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!"

"Yes it is."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Mai, stop shouting."

"But it wasn't an answer!"

"It was."

"GRAAA!"

I was lucky enough to find a love like Leo had. Now, I just need to figure out if that certain narcissist feels the same!


	11. Love sick!

I got a day off randomly by Naru, which really took me by surprise… I slumped my shoulders… He must have a fever or something, when does HE ever give a day off? I walked home alone like usual, but something felt a little… How should I say it…? Off? It's probably just the aftermath on what had happened before Shock maybe. But lately, I've noticed Naru's voice was a bit deeper. Yeah, yeah; a lot of men's voices are deep, but something was definitely off there. The incident we had before with the k-k-kiss… I put my hand on my forehead in frustration.

"Jeez, I can't even _think_ the word?"

The redness came to my face almost instantly reminiscing about it. Does that mean he likes me? Or is it just to tease me. Man… This sucks. I wish Ayako was here so I could talk to her about it. I just found it odd how ALL of SPR left on vacation… ACK! What if they were kidnapped or something?!

No-no… They wouldn't be caught so easily. Plus I doubt anyone has the motive to do that. I looked around sitting down at the table… Wow. Now that I have a day off… I'm at a loss on what to do. The only things I'm thinking of have to deal with SPR members. But, honestly… I really should remember how my life was before I got into SPR. Telling Ghost stories at school, hanging out with my friends… Meeting Naru… AH! I have some type of obsession, don't I?! Not good, definitely not good at all!

I've gotten to use to there being case after case with SPR. And I've really enjoyed it! Although they were super scary, and near death… I still enjoyed the happy endings. I wonder when I'll get my happy ending.

"Good morning Naru!"

"It's not-"

"Yes, yes! I know the clouds are covering the sun and it's thundering outside, so it's not a 'good' morning!"

"…" he looked really pale… A lot paler than usual…

"Hey, Naru?"

"What is it?"

"Are you… Feeling alright? You don't look so good."

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about."

"Hey! At least LET me worry! Jeez!" I threw my hands up frustrated, but he kept his eyes on the computer. I sighed, grabbing some medicine from in my bag. I always carried it with me; just in case someone isn't feeling too well!

"Naru, take some medicine."

"Mai, I'm fine."

"No you're not!"

"You're not fine! You look like you'll pass out at any second."

"Mai, go back to work."

"But-"

"Mai."

I sighed," Don't blame me if you pass out or something! Stupid Naru!"

I sat in my office for about an hour calling Naru all kinds of names, until I heard a crash! Oh no, he didn't- I looked outside, and saw Naru on the floor, breathing in heavily! Oh my god!

I was able to get him onto the sofa and immediately put an ice pack over his forehead. He was burning up!

"I _told_ you! So stubborn!"

_Ah… How do I get him to take his medicine?!_

"Naru, please open your mouth! You need to take the medicine!"

_No good. He's breathing in really hard… I know!_

"Oh, I'm going to kill you after this!"

I sipped the medicine, and gave it to him from my mouth.

After a few hours… I watched as he opened his grey eyes," What-"

"You passed out."

"… I see."

"Don't 'I see' me mister! You were really sick! You scared me… AGAIN!"

"… Thank you Mai."

I put my head to his, taking him off guard…

"Yep! You're definitely sick! The Naru I know wouldn't say 'thank you' for anything really!"

He sighed," You just don't get it yet, do you?"

"Hmm? Get what?"

"No, don't mind it. I really do wonder if an actual human can be as dense as you."

"HEY! Well, I can see YOU'RE feeling much better! Already hammering me with those insults. AND it's like your calling me an alien or something. JEEZ!"

"It's not an insult. It just means that you are special." He smiled at me… He smiled…

I put his head back down blushing," Naru… Go back to sleep… You are REALLY sick!"


	12. Devilish Plan

I walked in once again to my office, and saw Len!

"Ah! Len?! What are you doing here?"

He turned around," I just came back from doing research."

"Research? For two weeks?"

"Yes; it was important to our current case."

"Wow. Naru just told me you all were on vacation."

Len let out a long sigh, rubbing his temple," You have no idea what we have all been through."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ah! Mai!" I saw Ayako walk in with some flowers in her hands, she handed them to me with a grin. "How are you?"

"Could be better. What have you been doing?"

"I was out with Masako for a two week vacation. I felt bad that you couldn't come though. So I got you an apology present."

I took them… Wait… 'I' couldn't go?

"Hey, Ayako. What do you mean I couldn't go? I've been here the whole time."

She frowned," Naru told me you were very busy, so he told us to just go. Didn't you get time off as well?"

"Naru did?! What?!"

They both left the room, leaving me stranded in the chair… Why would Naru lie to them? I wasn't really busy at all. And the cases were all really sudden. The only one that we actually saw on one of the cases was John. Come to think of it; why did they all go on vacation, and only myself and Naru were the only ones left alone?

I walked over to Naru," Naru! Explain!"

He looked up at me," I don't recall anything that needed explaining."

"Explain, why you told Ayako and Masako that I couldn't go on vacation! I was totally free during that time."

He suddenly glared at me! I froze… Ah… He's mad.

"Mai. Do you think that I chose 'you' as a simple coincidence? How dense can you possibly be?"

"W-what?!"

Wait… Did he choose me because-?

"Your unique abilities seem to help quite a bit with cases."

Oh… Shot down like a bird!

"Oh! I just remembered that I have better things to do than stay around here! I'm taking a vacation day! JERK!"

"… Do what you want."

"GRR! STUPID NARU!" I stomped out… That stupid, narcissistic, egoistic, stubborn JERK! I should hate him! I should hate him A LOT! And to think he even FORGOT what he said yesterday, like it was nothing.

The walk home… Felt a lot longer than usual… I thought too much into it, didn't I? I mean… No, HE'S the bad guy here, right?

I locked the door behind me… Man, I'm tired… Suddenly the buzzing from my cell phone went off, and I picked it up immediately… Ayako?

"Hello?"

_"Ah! Mai! Where did you go?"_

"I'm on vacation."

_"When did that take place? I didn't think Naru would-"_

"BECAUSE I said so…"

_"Oh my… It seems you two had a fight again?"_

"… Yeah."

_"It looks like you two are really hitting heads a lot more after we left you alone."_

"…"

_"Come on. Tell me what happened."_

I sighed… And began to tell her everything that happened…

_"WHAT?! He kissed you?"_

"… Well… Sort of…"

_"Wow… I thought he was a gentleman! You teens these days, are very daring, aren't you?"_

"Ayako… This is becoming a big problem for me! He's really not good for the heart!"

"Ahaha! Oh wow! That's IS love for you! You two always did remind me of an old married couple."

"Married couple? You've got to be joking!"

"True story though. We all noticed it a few weeks after the 'incident' in the sewer!"

"H-how did you guys find out about that?!"

"Don't worry! It's just me, I'm not sure if Len knows or not… And like hell I'd tell Monk!"

"… So embarrassing."

"… When I left, Naru looked pretty… Grumpy."

"What are you talking about? He's ALWAYS grumpy!"

"True. But this time… He looked angry almost. I overheard the conversation between you two; and I simply was a witness to the aftermath."

"… Was he REALLY mad?"

"I'm not too sure. He hides his emotions really well. Can't help you too much there though, sorry."

"It's alright…"

Actually I'm a bit surprised. Usually Naru would've gone back to his work. But from what Ayako said; it's different. The silence began to hurt my ears…

Suddenly she yelled a bit, scaring me to death!

"OW! What is it?! You scared me!"

"Sorry, sorry. I just came up with a GREAT idea to see if we can get a reaction from him!"

"Naru?"

"Who else?! Listen… Here is what I think!"

"… Wow… REALLY?!"

"Yes, yes! Isn't it great! If you get a reaction from him… Well then you'll know right?"

I blushed," But… That is just…"

"I'm leaving it up to you to decide if you want to do it. Good night Mai."

"Good night."

I hung up, covering my mouth… I didn't think of that one! The blush on my face was only getting worse every thought of this horrible plan… But… I dialed the number, taking in deep breathes…

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Yasu?"

"Yeah… Mai?!"

"Yeah… I have a BIG favor of you!"

"What is it? I'll help all I can."

"Well…"

I began telling him Ayako's plan… I could tell his eyes were widening with each word.

I grinned a bit… Let's see if you can still keep that composure of yours Naru!

**_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What do you think Mai?!_**

**_Mai: … You are a genius! *hugs*_**

**_*hugs back* An EVIL genius!_**

**_Ayako: Can't wait for next update! Are you going to tell them the plan?"_**

**_Not in this one! (My apologies! XD) But just please hold on until the next update! Which will be coming in theaters… Near YOU! _**

**_JK! Thank you for reviews! I appreciate them!_**


	13. First Stage

Makeup makeup makeup… Ayako's master plan is in ACTION! I sat in the chair, as Ayako began putting n extensions…. Oh dear lord what am I doing?!

"Is this going to be okay?"

"Yes, yes! No backing out now Mai. This is for your own good!"

I've never put extensions or makeup on… Our plan was to make Naru Jealous!

"But… Will this work? Naru is a bit hard to get a reaction from…"

"Well, Mai… This is a chance you MUST take! It's now or never!"

Ah… Familiar saying! I couldn't calm down though. My heart was beating so fast it almost hurt!

…. "DONE! Now put these clothes on!"

"What?! Those?! But that's so… Revealing!"

"It ATTRACTS men Mai! You'll attract men like bees to a hive."

"I don't know… That shows a lot of… Cleavage, you know."

"What are you?! A nun?! Get dressed!"

"O-okay, okay!"

Ayako ushered me into a room, and I got dressed like she told me. Totally new clothing… Short shorts with a bit of rip in them, and a low cut tank as well… Although they are similar to the ones I usually wear; they show a lot more skin… She even bought me some black heels and got my fingernails done. I really need to thank her for all of this! Honestly; it's way too much!

"And the finishing touches…"

She brought out a silver necklace and put it around my neck," Ayako… This is too much!"

"Don't mind it. I don't wear it anymore anyways. You can keep it."

"But… Everything you did for me…"

"I have a lot of friend in beauty businesses', so I get discounts. Alright… Turn around and look in the mirror."

I gasped covering my mouth… Wow… Who IS that?!

"Oh my god…"

"See? Voila!"

My hair with the extensions made it so long and the clothing made me look mature. I had no idea how much make up and clothing can change a person.

"What do you think?"

"It's incredible!"

"Ahaha! Thank you!"

Turned hugging her," Thank you Ayako!"

"Don't thank me yet! You need to get him to react! Then you can come back and thank me."

"Yeah!"

"Now, do me proud and put that boy in his place!"

"YEAH!" I hugged her, and walked outside with a grin glued to my face. I can't believe I'm doing this!

"Ah… MAI?!"

I looked seeing Yasu standing in next to his car.

"Hi Yasu!"

"… Are you REALLY Mai?!" He touched my head gently," You don't look like her…"

"Ahaha, yes yes! It's me. What do you think?"

"It's… Great! You look beautiful…"

I blushed… "If only Naru would say something like that…"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing! Let's go!"

"Alright; then come alone Miss Mai."

He opened the door for me and I sat down buckling my seat belt… Wow… This is so incredible…

"Ready?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty good at acting."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I took a drama class before."

"Awsome! You're amazing Yasu!"

"Ahaha…"

We began talking about the master plan…

Yasu would be acting as my boyfriend. First, he would hug me as much as possible in front of Naru. Second, if we get a little reaction from it, then he will begin with calling me cute names and such. Third I would begin saying how much I like Yasu. And fourth, hopefully if we get a reaction… Then Yasu will (fake) kiss me in front of Naru, which hopefully Naru will react too…

I can't help but be a bit nervous I mean… I've never worn makeup much, and these clothes are just… Amazing!

We walked up to the side and Yasu gripped my hand gently with a grin," Ready?"

"No."

"Ahaha, I'm right here if you need me, alright?"

I wish Naru was a bit like him. Saying I'm beautiful… Holding my hand, and a pillar I needed for confidence!

"You're a great friend Yasu."

His face darkened a bit," Ahaha… Yeah, thanks Mai."

"Alright… Let's do this."

Yasu opened the door and I stepped into the office, immediately noticing Naru, sipping some tea.

Is it seriously possible for a person to be THAT addicted to tea?!

"Good morning Naru."

"Mai-"

"It's a great mourning for me though, Naru."

He looked up and stared at me," Mai?"

"H-hey…"

STOP STARRING AT ME!

He got up and immediately touched my face! OH MY GOD! Already?!

"N-Naru?!"

"… Why are you wearing so much makeup? You're covering your actual face."

EH?! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! I wacked his hand away," None of your business."

Yasu walked up and grinned," Ah, Mai. I was wondering when you wanted to have our date… Ah!" he looked at Naru," Good morning boss."

"Date?"

"Yeah. Mai and I started dating." He grabbed my shoulder gently, and I forced a grin.

"…"

Ah… The silence Naru was giving us made both Yasu and me very anxious… But the silence was still awkward…

Naru gave an expression I've never seen before, that scared me to the bone…

"_Do what you want. I don't care._"


	14. Second Stage

Wow! What a reaction! Holy crap, this is really… _Intense!_ Naru wouldn't even give me a simple glance! Not a word, nada, zilch, nothing! My phone rang in my pocket as I left for a different room… Ah it's Ayako!

_"Hi!"_

_"Anything?"_

_"Kind of…"_

_"Details girl!"_

_"Okay, he gave us the worst look ever! It actually scared me a bit."_

_"Wow. What did he say?"_

_"He said he didn't care."_

_"Really?! Well, that's a reaction. Move to step two now. I want to take him off guard with how fast this will go."_

_"Are you sure? I mean… You know, it's a bit crazy, don't you think."_

_"Are you regretting? I don't think so missy! I've worked too hard for this!"_

_"… Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm the one doing this really."_

_"Oh, get back to work love sick woman!"_ she hung up and I set the phone down with a long sigh. She is something else! Reminds me of an older sister.

I looked back to the picture of the picture we all took… When did I fall for him anyway? I mean… I could do better, right? I about slapped myself," NO! No you couldn't!"

I am attracted to the ONE guy who's a jerk to just about everyone! Stupid…

"Mai."

I jumped in my chair, almost falling out and looked at the opening…

"Ah, Yasu? What's up?"

"Are you really okay with this?" he gestured to himself and to me. He must be talking about this whole plan.

"I'm not sure. I feel so wrong doing this, but it's still… I know I need to do this."

"Mai… Alright. I won't back down anymore." He smiled handing me a cup of water," I'm not giving up yet Mai."

"Ahaha, thank you Yasu."

He walked out. I think that right there gave me a boost. The next few days I took it slow, and we really only acted in front of Naru, which he gave us a cold shoulder… JERK! That's when I noticed Naru was always glaring at Yasu, and making him do something that I should be doing instead of him.

"Hey, Yasu?"

"What is it Mai?"

"I think we should go on a 'date' today!"

He sighed loudly in disappointment," Sorry Mai. Boss gave me a job to do today. Maybe tomorrow?"

"… Umm, okay. That's fine."

I sighed walking home… ALONE. Tomorrow Yasu and I finally made a date for each other, luckily.

Date… I don't remember ever going on one though. We were just going out for a dinner date and all; but it ws still my first one, so…

"Ah, you look great Mai!" Yasu opened the car door for me and I sat down pullig the seat belt over my waist. Yasu was staring at me, and finally started the engine.

"So… What do you think Yasu?"

"About what?"

"I mean Naru."

"I don't really know. He doesn't really look too affected."

"I don't know either."

"You're beautiful Mai, he just hasn't realized how beautiful you are. He's lucky to even have someone ik you like him."

I blushed," Thanks, Yasu."

"No problem."

We ate laughing and talking together… Until, I saw Naru and… Who was that girl?! I hit my knee on the table and sat down instantly holding my knee.

"Ouch…"

"Are you alright?!"

"Yes. But, look! Why is HE here?!"

"Hmm?" he looked across from us, and I saw as his face changed," Why is he…?"

"I don't know! But what if he sees us?!"

"Wouldn't that be better? Then he'll KNOW, right?"

"…True." I put the menu down that I had held in front of my face and sighed. My heart was still beating quickly ready to bounce out of my chest at any moment. We ate and somehow Yasu made me laugh a lot more than I thought possible, making jokes about how narcissistic Naru is, how Lin is so serious, how Ayako is always so girly… I didn't know he was so funny!

"Ahahaha! Are you for real?!"

"Yes! Last week, Ayako had almost twenty bags of clothing that these three poor guys were carrying!"

"Oh my gosh! Wow! I don't even shop that much!"

Ah, that was a lie. I barely shopped at all; usually only when sales are on…

I wiped a tear from my eye with a big grin plastered onto my face," Oh wow. She'd kill us if she heard that."

"I bet she would." He looked at me with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. He was really cute now that I think about it… Woah there Mai! Where did that come from?! I pinched my arm, and he looked at me," What are you doing?"

"Ah, sorry, bad thought!"

"Ah, I see." Suddenly he glanced over and put his fork up to me with some food on it," Open wide!"

I blushed! That was really out of the blue!

"Umm… What?"

"He's looking!"

I turned my head slightly seeing Naru was indeed looking at us. I nodded, but couldn't help the embarrassment on my face! I opened my mouth leaning in, and let him feed me. So embarrassing!

He grinned, and I took another glance at Naru who was with the woman… Now he was looking back at the woman… She was a few years older than him, and I couldn't help the anger boil in my chest as she kept making goo-goo eyes at him…

"Mai?"

"Ah, sorry, Yasu!"

"Are you that worried? I'm sure it' probably a client or something."

"…Yeah…"

She gave her a card as we began to walk out and winked at him. Then I gasped as he began to rip it, when he noticed me staring… He smirked and didn't rip it fully, but instead put it in his pocket…

"Oh my god…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing! Let's go! He pisses me off!"

I dragged Yasu out and walke to the car when he stopped me," What's wrong?"

"He's making me mad, on purpose! He knw right then… GRR!"

"Ah… Mai, you're growling."

I sighed," Sorry…"

"It's alright, not like you could help it."

"… I don't know what to do anymore." I sighed sitting on the bench, Yasu sat next to me.

"Why don't you just give up on him?"

"What?!" I looked at Yasu who was looking at the moon.

"He won't treat you as good as I can Mai. He won't give you the time of day."

"Yasu, I-"

"Not yet. I've liked you for a long time. You were so happy with your friends, and you were so encouraging."

"…"

"No… I'm in love with you Mai."

"EH?!"


	15. Hospital Hopes

I let the door shut behind me as my brain was still trying to understand the crazy situation I have walked into. So… Let's see here… I go on a 'fake' date with Yasu… We see Naru and some chick… I get mad… Yasu comforts me… Yasu confesses to me?

HOLY HELL!

I flung my bag next to the bed and walked over to the mirror that needed cleaning. I washed the make-up off my face letting out a sigh of relief… If that's what you call it.

Yasu loves me. Yasu… Loves me? WHY?!

I sat on my bed and rolled onto my back. My chest hurts. Heartburn medicine won't help this one… The pillow was soft and relaxing taking away the stress lines on my face that built up when I saw Naru. What a jerk. He should learn from Yasu. Yasu is nice and kind. He treats me like a woman and respects me too. Unlike that narcissistic jerk face of a guy, Naru. He didn't even compliment me at all. I  
sunk further into the low cut bed. I tried hard to push the scene of Naru from my mind, but all I could think about was him. Jeez, might as well dream about him too! Then I can wring his neck in it!

"Ah! Good morning Mai!" Ayako walked in and gasped rushing me to the bathroom," What happened?! You look like you just got attacked by a bear!" she began applying makeup to my face as I let out an unladylike groan," I didn't get enough sleep last night…"

"We all have those days."

"But… It was bad!"

I mean B-A-D as in bad! In the dream, Naru kept laughing at me and it was pure torture. Every time I ran towards him, the distance got longer.

"I don't know what to do anymore…"

She sighed and looked me straight in the face," What happened? You went on a _date_ with Yasu right?"

"… Yeah. But it didn't go as planned. Naru was with another girl…"

"Are you serious?! That clever little… BOY!"

_Really? That's all you have?_

"He is super smart you know."

"Alright, details!"

I told her everything EXCEPT the part where Yasu confessed. I'm sure it would make it very uncomfortable for him, right? Her look kept getting more intense with each word I spoke. I'm really happy she's here, I can really talk to her.

"…"

"Ayako?"

"Sorry. I was just letting my rage flow through the pores in my body hopefully reaching that jerk and force him to have horrible images appear each time he blinks!"

Ah… Ayako is scary.

"I wish we could. Anyway, thanks for helping."

"No problem."

I walked out with her and we both wet into the lounge and spotted everyone there… Well not EVERYONE but there was Monk, Yasu, Lin and… _Naru_. Yasu made his way over to me and gently ushered me to a love seat sitting next to me.

"Alright. Seems everyone is here." Yasu said and looked to Lin," Go ahead."

Lin pinched the bridge of his nose and began," We have another case. It deals with a hospital."

_Oh no… Not a hospital! _

"The hospital is supposed to be torn down soon, but the workers are too afraid to go inside, worried about all of the dead spirits that are said to haunt there."

"It also seems that every time someone goes in, they never come back out. Well… Whole anyway." Naru said closing his eyes.

"What do you mean _whole_?" I stared daggers at Naru, and Lin coughed bringing me back to the conversation," It means only bits and pieces of them were found."

"Wait…" I realized in horror," You mean-"

"It means that they didn't come out as a full body. What came out of the hospital were usually detached legs, arms and torsos. Heads were never found."

Shivers fled up my spine… That's sick.

"We will begin investigating tomorrow."

I sighed and noticed that Monk hadn't spoken at all," Monk? Are you okay?"

He looked over to me with a concerned look," Ah, sorry little lady. Didn't mean to worry you. I was trying to come up with a conclusion as to why the limbs of the bodies were the only evidence found."

"… I think this… _Thing_ whatever it is might be trying to warn us NOT to go there." Yasu piped in tapping his finger on his chin.

"But why leave out the heads?" I asked… Honestly, if the _thing_ or whatever was trying to get our attention, it could do it in a much simpler way.

"I'm not sure."

The day was filled with anxiety and worry thinking about the case. It seemed a lot more dangerous than the last ones we've been into. Considering this one was detaching limbs and keeping heads of anyone who entered. I was so lost in thought, I'd totally forgotten that Yasu was trying to get my attention!

"Ah! Sorry, Yasu!"

"It's alright. I'm a bit worked up too. Are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean about this case."

"Well… I'm not too sure honestly. It's sickening."

"Yeah. But, Mai."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Please be very careful when we go. I'm worried about your safety." His eyes were overrun with worry… He really did care.

"Yasu… I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

He smiled just as Naru walked in and leaned in kissing my cheek," Alright. Then I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Sweet dreams."

And with that he left me there in total shock. My heart thumped against my chest hard. I looked up seeing Naru's expression darken as he walked out not saying a single word.

**_HELLO Everyone! _**

**_Anyway, I wanted to say thank you for the AWESOME reviews! I'm happy to hear you all like it… I think! XD Lately I haven't had much time to update, I've literally been all over the place, and I haven't gotten much sleep! BUT I'm fully rested and ready to tackle this! Again, thank you for the reviews, I LOVE seeing them! THANK YOU! :D _**

**_Oh oh! Who is everyone shipping? YasuXMai? NaruXMai?! Ahaha XD ENJOY!_**


	16. A Bad Feeling

Has anyone seen a creepy hospital? Well, this is my first time going to horrifying creepy hospital! Mai here, just keeping my sanity alive and well! Think of rainbows think of how good dinner was… Nope! How can I possibly think of ANYTHING right now, since I am now currently arriving at the creepy hospitals full of horror, blood and ghosts!

"Mai… Your hand." Yasu warned me looking at my hand like it was some sort of parasite. I looked down and noticed my hand was turning white. I unclenched it and gave a fake smile," Its nerves."

"I can understand that. Just don't hurt yourself, okay?"

I nodded with a slight blush… He's worried about me.

The van arrangement was really weird. I somehow was sat in between Naru and Yasu. Ayako sat next to Lin who was driving. Then John and Monk sat in the middle seats of the van while we sat in the back.

The awkward silence was becoming more of an irritating ringing in my ears as we drove on.

"So… What will we do when we get there?" John piped in breaking the tense air. Lin spoke first," We plan to set up the cameras in the halls and the rooms with the most occurrences. We will use the lobby as the main meeting place. From there, we will initiate groups."

"Ah, alright. Sounds like a plan."

Well… Who would go to a place like this without a plan?

The hospital was torn and decaying. Luckily nothing was falling at all and looked sturdy enough to walk into. I followed Ayako inside gripping the back of her shirt. There were no lights, and OF COURSE we would get here by nightfall! One of the workers showed Naru, Yasu, Lin and Monk the remains of the workers. Ayako and I stayed out of it not wanting to see the remaining parts.

"Ayako…?"

"Hmm? What is it Mai?"

"I have a _really_ bad feeling in this place."

"Don't worry Mai. This place is really creepy anyway. I'm sure it will go away soon."

I sighed, not in relief but in worry. I know places like this gives people the chills… But, it's overflowing with evil and I feel like I'm going to be sick…

"Ah, there you are Mai!" Yasu walked up to me with a bright white smile.

"What is it?"

"We are going to go set up cameras on the thirteenth, twelfth and eleventh floor." He handed me a bag of cameras.

"Groups have already been set?"

"Yes. It's me, you and Ayako."

My heart plummeted… I can't see Naru… Wait! I'm supposed to be MAD at him, aren't I?

"Shouldn't you be happy? You don't have to see _him_."

I already knew _him_ was Naru. He wouldn't even look at me…

"Mai, come on. Ayako is waiting!" His voice brought me out of my thoughts," Ah, okay!"

Naru and Lin were doing floors five through ten. Monk and John were doing floors one through four. I felt content knowing that Naru was with Lin, since he could help Naru with his powers.

The floor creaked underneath my footsteps and every once in a while I'd hear a dripping noise from the sinks which made it more eerie than needed. Yasu was behind me to make sure that nothing could sneak up on us an Ayako was in the front in case of any spirit attacks. I walked in between them twiddling my thumbs trying to erase that horrible feeling that made me shudder. A horrible, disgusting feeling that made the skin tingle in various ways that even the toughest of men would run from. I felt claustrophobic like the walls around us were coming closer and closer as each second passed by with a single beat of my heart. My ears were ringing of the deadly silence that passed throughout the halls of the abandoned hospital; the air was dusty and unclean which tortured my lungs wanting to breathe the fresh air of the outside world. Yasu gripped my hand reassuring that everything would be fine, I faked a second smile and looked forward.

"In here." Ayako had to kick open an old rusted door and the dust came flying back at us causing the cough we so desperately tried to avoid.

"Jeez, this place really IS abandoned." Ayako laughed walking into the room with her flashlight and setting it on the small but dusty hospital bed.

"Wow… I've never seen such an old hospital." Yasu said in awe looking all around the room. A balcony sat on the far East side of the room with broken glass all over the place. Something happened here…

"Mai, can you hand me that camera?"

I handed Yasu the camera and coughed more…

"Ah, Mai. A balcony is right there. Go get some fresh air. You're probably not used to this type of thing."

"Ah, yeah. Thanks Yasu."

I stepped through the sliding door- glass I broken- and leaned against the side of it breathing in the night air. Oh jeez, I feel like I haven't breathed in fresh air for a year. I wanted to see the city, but it was really foggy… Then I moved my figures around the cold stone of the siding… Oh gross! A sticky feeling was left on my fingers once I pulled away from the siding.

"Hmm? What's wrong Mai?"

Ayako walked up to me silently scaring me to death!

"Ah! I just touched something really sticky over here."

She sighed," Yeah, that's how I feel each time I move around here. Jeez, it sucks not being able to see much. Stupid guy gave me the smallest flashlight… Anyway, we're moving up to the twelfth floor now."

The twelfth floor wasn't as bad. It was actually a lot cleaner than the last. However, the feeling only got worse as we made our way up. That's when I noticed that red streaks were covering the walls more and more as we walked.

"_Help me_…" Yasu read one of the red lettered words written on the wall. I shivered,"… I don't feel so good."

"It's going to be alright, Mai." Yasu said gripping my hand gently. I smiled… Why is it I can only think of Naru right now?

"Alright… Done with this one. Ready for floor thirteen?"

I shook my head and felt as my knees came out from under me.

"MAI!" Yasu rushed over to me," What's wrong?!"

"It's bad… It's REALLY bad! IF we go up there…" He laid me down on his lap," Take a rest Mai. You need your energy."

"…Yeah…" His lap was warm… Like Naru's…

"Okay… Naru…"

_RUN! Dang it feet, MOVE! Why can't I move?! He's a patient, I'm a nurse! Fight back! Please! He has a knife! A knife! Don't come any closer! _

_"PLEASE DON'T! I HAVE CHILDREN!"_

_"I had children… Until they all died!" he came running after me and I screamed just s my feet began to move. I need to get out of this place! I felt a sharp pain on my leg. Dang I hit the counter. Blood was sprayed everywhere. Doctors laid dead with their heads gone. I need to go! I ran up the stairs knowing tht death was nipping at my feet as I ran. I need to go! _

_I ran outside and saw all of those crazy patients! They killed them! They killed EVERYONE! I screamed as I saw the ledge behind me. My hair was tugged at and forced onto the floor. I screamed as the knife came down on my arm. Every limb was torn from my body as I screamed in pain. I cried harder s I saw an axe come up in my line of sight… and brought down on my neck. _

I screamed getting up, and felt arms around me instantly.

"It's okay Mai! It was a dream!" Ayako brushed back my hair with a grim look. My heart pounded twenty times a second…

"She died."

"Who did?"

"A nurse died here. Everyone here was insane! They killed them all!"

"Ayako. How is Mai?"

"I'm not sure. She's breathing really fast."

I looked up," Naru?" he knelt down and stared at me," What did you see Mai?"

I cried launching myself into him," She died! Such a horrible death! Her arms, her legs! ALL GONE! She had children, she was a great mother! Why?!" I cried letting the built up emotions come out finally," its bad here Naru! Really bad! We have to leave!" Naru hesitantly put his arms around me gently…

"Mai!" Yasu came around and looked at Naru immediately. Naru sighed and led me over to Yasu.

"Naru?"

"Mai. You shouldn't throw yourself at another man when you already have someone."

My heart fell at the words. Did he even care? I let the tears I felt for him leave a long with the tears from my dream. Yasu grabbed my hand with a worried look," Mai. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now."

That was the biggest lie I could've told.


	17. Thirteenth Floor

Why hasn't he realized it yet?!

STUPID NARU! I screamed in my head thinking maybe if I screamed loud enough he might hear me. But no, he still had the same expressionless face as always. Trying to move a mountain seems to be impossible, but I thought _I_ could somehow move it.

"Mai? Are you sure you're alright? You seem deep in thought." Yasu glanced at me worriedly. I smirked," Ah, yes. _Perfectly fine._"

"I see. That's good."

_Notice my sarcasm Yasu!_

"Jeez… The air is getting really heavy." Ayako complained, her voice echoing throughout the halls. The walls made noises like groans and moans. My paranoia only worsened with each sound. Naru walked in front of us, not looking back even for a second. It hurt… A lot. If heartburn medicine worked for this kind of thing, I would've taken it long ago! I kicked a random rock on the floor, which hit Naru's foot… He turned his head slightly…

_Look the other way Mai! Those eyes aren't smiling!_

I turned my head pretending I had nothing to do with it. In return I heard a slight sigh from him.

Yasu chuckled next to me seeing what had happened. I blushed slightly," Umm… Anyway, where are we going _Lin_?" I emphasized his name slightly, so Naru wouldn't answer. I really didn't want to hear his voice. It would hurt too much.

"We are going to the lobby for now to see what we can find in the other rooms."

"But what about floor thirteen? We didn't get that one."

"Ayako informed me that it was too dangerous to go there for now. It would be best to check other rooms before we all went to the thirteenth floor. It was where the dream you had took place, correct?"

"Ah… Yeah."

"Good. We can regroup at the lobby. John and Monk should already be there."

"O-okay…"

I tried brushing away the tingling feeling on my arms as we walked into the lobby room.

"HA! I win again!" Monk laughed at a scowling John.

"You used a _gun_ in rock, paper scissors! That's cheating!"

"No. It's using your resources!"

I laughed at their little argument. They would be the ones to make such a scary place feel like I was actually at a comedy show.

"Honestly, men these days!" Ayako groaned pinching Monk's ear.

"OW! Why me?! He was in on it too!"

"Because you _always_ start these things."

She finally let go and sat in a chair leaning into it, "Anyway. It looks like everyone's here. Excluding Masako though."

"Where is she anyway?" I asked sitting beside Ayako. She laughed," She left for a while. Something to do with her father's business or something."

"Oh…" I almost forgot who her father was.

"Alright. Should we check the tapes?" Monk motioned to the laptop. Naru nodded as he set up all of the cameras onto the screens…

"Alright… All of them are in place! Okay… GO!" He clicked a button and they began to play. I saw myself a couple of times from when I had gone to the balcony and when I was just sitting, waiting for them to finish doing something. It seemed like forever until we watched what was happening right now, as in present time… Then we saw it! On the twelfth floor…

"Oh dear lord!" John stared at it completely entranced in the video. On the wall, bloody marks, like scratches sprayed onto the wall along with red footsteps following as the footsteps walked right up to the camera…

I screamed as a head hung right in front of the camera! Yasu flinched as well from the sudden movement…

"That's one of the missing workers…" John stared horrified at the blank expression that stained his face. Like a puppet.

"Whatever it is, it's taunting us." Naru said closing out of the video. Lin nodded in agreement," Yes, he would attack us directly if he didn't want attention."

"But to decapitate someone… And tossing out the other body parts. For just attention?" Ayako said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear her. She was just as scared as I was, I think…

"She's right. If they wanted attention… Wouldn't they go about it a different way?"

"No. This is the easiest and quickest way to get anyone's attention." Naru's voice was lower than usual which led me to believe he was probably thinking of something.

"I think we should go up to the thirteenth floor now." Monk suggested looking at Naru. He nodded," Yes. Everyone should come since we still don't know what it can do."

Everyone agreed and we headed out.

I felt like I was going to be sick… That feeling that made my stomach do flips. I walked behind Naru and next to Yasu and Monk which all had tense looks on their faces.

The thirteenth floor.

I immediately held my nose," Oh, gross!"

All the others did the same. The scent was horrible! The familiar smell of death filled the air intoxicating my lungs. The others did the same, but kept walking. The halls had a few dangling lights that looked like they were going to fall at any second. I wanted to run. Run far away from this place, back to my home where I knew it was safe. Safer than this place. Red stains scattered on all sides of the hall reminding me of the danger we were putting ourselves in. Water dripped from somewhere, echoing throughout the hall along with our thudding footsteps. My skin crawled and I rubbed them hesitantly. We were all in a horror movie, except we didn't have a camera crew or someone to tell us ACTION. Nope. This was real. I wished it was some messed up nightmare I was having, and I was going to wake up at any moment. But it was also real.

I suddenly slipped on something, and grabbed onto someone instantly. I  
looked up…

_OF course Mai! Grab the one who resents you! OF COURSE!_

I was now hugging Naru from behind, holding him in place. I wanted to DIE right there! He turned around as I let go and looked at me curiously.

"W-what?"

"…Mai. I… No. Never mind." He kneeled down," Blood."

"What?"

"You slipped in blood."

I didn't realize that Yasu had stayed next to me looking at me just as Naru had.

"Oh my god…" I stepped away. A pool of red liquid had sat right below my feet just a moment ago.

I looked in front of us and saw the same blotches of red leading into a room.

"Mai, here." Both Yasu and Naru held out there hand to me…

I rolled my eyes grabbing both and let them pull me up fully- I had been kneeling with Naru.

"…So… Do we _have_ to go in there?" I pointed to the room that the rest of the crew were looking at.

Naru nodded leading us to the door. I sighed walking next to him silently. Suddenly Yasu came up on my other side putting his arm around me and gave a glare at Naru, who smirked, then walked into the room.

I turned around instantly.

"Oh my god…"

Everyone gasped at the gruesome room. Everything was completely red. Heads were scattered all over the room, with deaths look in their eyes. Mouths were open trying to scream. And some… I couldn't even word.

"…Well… Someone certainly enjoyed themselves." Monk said covering his mouth gently. He received an eerie glare from Ayako.

Naru and Lin walked over to the bed and examined ax marks that ripped into it.

"He uses an ax?"

"… He uses all things. But, it seems he favors the ax. The man is possessed."

"How do you know it's a man?" I asked walking next to him.

"A woman would have made a better mess, and it would take a few times for her to _decapitate_ the victim. However, the heads were off with one swing. Only a man could do that. He is also possessed."

"How-"

"He would've been caught by now, or have died years ago. The workers also told me the sent some police in there as well. The police would've killed him if he wasn't possessed."

"Possessed humans can live until the whole body is gone itself." Lin said looking up at me quietly. I nodded," How scary…"

"That's an understatement." John groaned staring at the wall," We could perform an exorcism. But if its gone this long in that body… Then that man is gone for good."

John was an exorcist, so I believed every word.

"Does he know we're here?" Ayako asked still taking in the sight.

"Yes. He definitely knows." John rubbed his hands together uncomfortably.

"Umm… I need a breather or something…" I sighed beginning to walk out.

"Have someone go with you Mai." Ayako said gripping my wrist gently.

"I'll go. Investigate more though." Naru said, suddenly Yasu grabbed my hand," I can go."

"No… Yasu. I want you to stay here. You have good eyes. So you might find something." Monk said pulling him back. He glared at Naru as he turned around," Be safe, Mai."

"Thanks Yasu."

We walked outside the room in silence. I still couldn't breathe too well, but it was a bit better since I was out of the room. Naru looked around the hall quietly.

"H-hey, Naru?"

"What is it Mai?"

"…Well, I-I… Umm… No, never mind." I wanted to say something, but it wouldn't come out.

"Mai. Your relationship with Yasu. I'm fine with it."

_Wait… What?_

"In a relationship. Both people must be happy. You seem happy, so I'm fine with it."

"Naru… I…"

"Mai. Is _that_ what you wanted me to say?"

"W-what?"

He glanced at me, his eyes darkened," To say '_I'm fine with it_'. Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

I felt claustrophobic as he began walking over to where I stood.

"Naru, I-"

"You finally got you answer didn't you?"

I couldn't speak. What was he trying to say?! I don't understand!

"You changed your whole appearance. Trying to get _his_ attention, right?"

He put his hand next to my head, my body collided with the wall," Naru… You're scaring me!"

"… Mai. I'll warn you just this once."

He looked up at me and growled, _"Don't test my patience._"

He removed his hand and turned," Come. I believe they found something."

I followed immediately not saying a word. What… Did that mean?!

**Dude, I was SO scared typing this! Listening to scary music while typing… DON'T DO IT! :O**

**Mai: Are you serious?! I'M in the story! I'M the one who is scared!**

**That doesn't count! You got to have FIVE other guys with you! I'm all alone in my room at night typing this thing! So don't even SAY that YOU are scared! **

**I made this one a bit longer, hope you guys don't mind it. Update is coming very soon!**

**…Again :P**


	18. Deliverance of Death

"Ah, there you guys are!"

My body was still shaking from the words he said… Did Naru… Finally Crack?!

"Look here. We found this."

I looked to where Monk pointed. It was a weird goo… It glowed a sickening red that made my stomach do a back flip. Then I asked the obvious question.

"Is it blood?"

Yasu laughed," Blood doesn't glow Mai."

I about hit myself! _Blood doesn't glow Mai! GOD!_

"…What is it? It's leading to the balcony." Ayako glanced to the balcony. She seemed better now leaning against the doorway, but I knew she was still trying to get over the scare. I walked behind Monk as we walked onto the balcony. It was a lot cooler. But we were on the thirteenth floor. You couldn't see the city very well because the clouds covered everything. I sighed," There's nothing!" I leaned over seeing more clouds. A little sunshine would help.

Suddenly we all turned toward the doorway! _Ayako!_

"Ayako!" Monk grabbed her arm trying to pull her back into the room! Two ice blue hands gripped her shoulders pulling her from the room!

"Ayako!" I ran across the room trying to help her. Whatever this thing was… It wasn't budging!

"Ayako, calm down! When you move it pulls harder!" Monk warned her trying to pry the hands from her shoulders. Lin moved me to the side," Mai step back. I will do this."

"But I-"

No, he is a lot stronger than I am," Alright."

They pulled Ayako from it making her bump into me, I made sure she was alright before seeing what did that. A giant man about six foot five stood in the doorway. He was laughing hysterically, just standing there. Short brown hair and slightly built, but his lips were turned into an ungodly smile which dripped of the red goo. I grimaced as it took a step forward. A disgusting smeel reached into the room burning my nose, possibly all of my senses.

"What IS that?!" I yelled to Monk. He was covering his own," That my dear, is the smell of death!"

I can't even explain the smell, my eyes were watering from it.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Monk said moving into a hostile position still plugging his nose.

"Whatever, I'll deal with this! Get back!" he said knowig an answer wasn't possible at the time.

He began to chant, his words rang through the room," Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin-"

It lashed out at him, he evaded it but his shirt was torn," Retsu, Zai, ZEN!"

It wailed out making my ears ring and ran out the room laughing.

"It was crying?" Yasu asked questionably immediately going to my side, then giving a death stare to Naru. He ignored Yasu,"No. It was laughing."

"Jeez! My new shirt!" Monk complained looking at the giant shred in his blue shirt," At least it wasn't me. That was close though."

Ayako was shivering hugging herself quietly. I could hear her teeth chattering," Ayako are you alright?!"

She smiled grimly," Yeah. It was just really cold. I feel horrible."

"That's a light reaction considering what happened." John smiled as she did," I'm glad to see you are alright though. And thank the lord in one piece."

"Should we go after it?" I asked Naru, but averted my eyes to the side when he looked at me, "No. It will come after us. I already assumed that the door to the stairs is sealed and considering it is an old abandoned hospital, elevators won't work."

I rubbed my temples, we are always in these situations. I doubt I could do much to help. I feel so useless right now!

"Mai? Are _you_ okay?"

"What?" Yasu looked me in the eyes worried," You've been through a lot. I'm more concerned about you."

I smiled," Thank you. But, I'm fine. I have a slight headache, but it'll go away sooner or later."

"That's good…" He looked down at me gently, that was until Naru coughed," Let's go."

I wonder… If I'll be able to patch things up with Naru… I really miss him… Even if he's just teasing me or just having a simple conversation. He comforts me in the strangest ways, almost childlike… But he always knows what to say to make me feel better. Now… I'm just staring at his back and not his face. He won't look at me much anymore. Is it alright for me to feel lonely? I know Yasu is here for me… But I still feel so… I don't know!

I stared at Naru's back sadly. Does he hate me or something? Ayako had Monk behind her in case of another attack so she was next to me. She leaned down noticing my scrunched up face," _What happened?_"

I groaned,_" Nothing!"_

She glared at me,"_You had better cough it up when this is over!"_

I nodded quickly. I think I really need that. To talk to her anyway. Then I noticed something strange.

"Hey… We've been walking this way for a long time now…"

"You think so too? It's weird." Monk groaned scratching the back of his head. Naru stopped and I bumped into him hitting my nose,"Ow! Why did you stop?!"

"Quiet Mai."

I shut up right away. He was listening to something… Everything was completely quiet…

"That's-"

"What?" I asked John, he looked at me worried," Something is breaking."

Breaking? I looked down and stared. A little crack made its way between all of us," What's going on?"

Suddenly we all heard a cracking noise and the whole building shook! I screamed with Ayako as we all ducked from the rubble making its way towards us. I kneeled down covering my head just in case slamming my eyes shut. When the noise piped down I heard Yasu.

"Mai!"

"What?!" I opened my eyes seeing everyone was quite a bit further than before. I was about to move when Yasu stopped me," Don't move Mai!"

"What?! Why?!"

I looked down and gasped. I was surrounded by a black abyss! It must have been from when the building shook. I looked at everyone's face," What do I do?!"

Yasu felt on the edge of where he was and reached out his hand," Take my hand!"

I looked around me," I don't think I can!"

"Do it Mai! That platform will break any second!"

I reached out my hand towards Yasu hesitantly. All I could think of was how far the drop was. Oh god… I've never been to good with heights!

"Come on Mai!"

"I-I'm trying!" I tried reaching further and felt it wobble under me, I immediately backed down," No no! I cannot do that! Definitely not!"

"Come on Mai! You'll fall if you don't!"

"But I-"

"PLEASE MAI!"

I started again, he was right. I reached out further straining my arm.

He grinned," Almost there, just a little more!"

I felt the tip of his finger and felt the floor give out under me! I screamed, feeling the air rush up from under me. A strong hand gripped my wrist and I looked up," Naru?!"

He knelt down trying to pull me up, he was already struggling. I couldn't be pulled up!

"Mai, don't let go! I'm going to pull you up!"

"Alright!" I yelled back frantically, my whole body dangling over who knows what! I don't want to die… I can't die now! Not here! I'll die if I fall, but if Naru keeps holding onto me, he'll fall too! So I let go…

"MAI!"


	19. Experiments

It hurts… A lot. My body ached all over like I just ran over by a steamroller… Oww… I looked around trying to put my hand in front of me… Nope, total darkness. How am I still alive? I could've sworn I died… But I'm still breathing. I guess I'm just lucky!

"Ah, you're awake. Took you long enough."

"NARU?! Why are you here?" The simple question any person might ask when you KNOW you're supposed to be dead… Yeah, I'm becoming a prone to 'near death' situations. I chuckled to myself at my own conscious.

"When you fell the floor under me gave out from the sudden exchange of weight."

"Sorry?"

"Is that a question?"

"Umm… Maybe?"

"It's fine. We just need to find out where we are." He let out a sigh, not even giving me a TINY glance.

_Is he mad at me or something?_

I thought about the incident from before and copied his sigh. Scary…

"Do you have a flashlight perhaps?"

I pulled out a flashlight that John had given to me from before," Yeah, but I'm not sure it works…"

I tapped it a few times before trying to slam it on the floor.

"You're not very bright. From the sound, I'm sure you are frustrated since it's not turning on. Have you ever heard of moving the button up?"

I stared at the nothingness I believed was Naru," What?"

"…Just do it."

I groaned as I pushed the button up… Of course it would turn on!

"Hey, look light."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" I asked sarcastically trying to find Naru in the darkness.

"I'm simply stating the facts."

I finally found Naru and gasped… His shirt was torn on the floor, exposing his pure white skin… Whoa! I turned the other way wiping my lips…

_This is NOT the time to be drooling over him!_

"Ah… Hand me the flashlight." He made a grab for it, but I raised my hand out of his reach. He glared at me," Mai."

"You have blood coming from everywhere! Hold on…"

I ripped my shirt and tied it around his arm tightly," THERE! Good!"

"That really wasn't necessary." He groaned slightly touching the bridge of his nose.

I sighed…

_Gosh dang it Mai! Stop 'sighing' over him! He's bad for the heart! _

He got up and looked around," Somehow we seem to have fallen into the basement."

"Are you serious?! We were just on the thirteenth floor!"

"I'm not sure how this happened. Or…"

"What?"

"Seems the 'demon' here wants us here for a reason. The cracks that surrounded just you wasn't a coincidence. Any normal human would've died falling from the thirteenth floor."

He was right. That was the only theory I could actually believe," So… Now what?"

"Now we need to see why we are down here of all places."

I got up dusting myself off," Okay."

We walked around, and the darkness around us only got darker as we walked on. I was a bit annoyed he wouldn't look at me. Honestly, he could be a little considerate on our situation! How about asking if I was alright? That would've been nice! Oh and what about- Oomph!

I rubbed my head looking at Naru," Why did you suddenly stop?!"

"Look around and you might see why."

My eyes widened looking around, the room was just like a graveyard. The ceiling was way above our heads, and it stretched on forever. Just… Just what IS this place?!

"Oh my god…" I took a step back trying to catch my breath. It might've stretched for miles even!

"A graveyard? This is where the patients were put to rest."

"Why?! Wouldn't they get a normal burial?"

"Not exactly. It seems this hospital still has many other secrets that we don't know of. By the looks of it. These were all experiments." He kneeled looking at the corpse.

"How would you know?!"

"Come here and you'll know."

Hell would freeze over before I touched that. I stood still watching as he got the hint.

"This one here was basically cut open with a lot of force. There are needle marks everywhere."

"That could've been when they were being treated!" I sassed him with a huff. I felt pretty good! Outsmarting Naru… Ah, my life's goal.

"No. This isn't any type of medicine. Rather it's a concoction of different medicine."

He pointed to a syringe filled with this weird goop that resembled toxic acid very well.

"No way…"

All these people were experiments?! Poor guys… I wish I could've helped them.

He stood back up moving the flashlight around the room. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on edge as we began walking again. The scent of rotten flesh stung my nose making my stomach churn. The walls were rusted with the scent of fresh blood. This is horrible… Who would do such a thing? I gagged as the scent got stronger and covered my nose. That's when I stiffened seeing shackled bodies on tables. The graveyard was behind us. Now we entered into a torture chamber?! I can't take this. I didn't notice how close I was to Naru when I could feel his breath down my neck," If you're scared, close your eyes and hold onto my arm."

"Naru…"

I grinned a little…

"Thanks, but I think I'll be okay."

He must've noticed my trembling. How embarrassing! We walked on and my heart pounded harder in my chest. It was fully of pain and agony… I stopped suddenly, pulling him with me to the front of the room to pick up a book…

"Look!"

"A diary?"

"Looks like it… Doctor… Kris."

I opened the book seeing writing on the first page in a red ink.

I began reading it…

_Day 1_

_The patient today was dying of brain cancer. He will die in a few days anyway. He has a little girl named Charlotte and a wife named Diana. I can't believe such a dull man like this would have any sort of relationship. But… He has a stable heart… His lungs are in perfect shape… He will make a great experiment! I shall bring him in for testing tomorrow!_

_Day 2_

_He's losing his mind already, yet he won't stop crying. Pig headed fool! I had to cut out his vocal cords! I could use them in a different experiment… Maybe on that woman from a few weeks ago. She is paralyzed from the waist down. She won't put up much of a fight anyway. I've finally created the immortal potion! Now… To test it out on that man…_

_Day 3_

_I waited twenty four hours… When I came back his skin was pale white and his eyes were a venomous green. I decided to let him walk… He walks strangely, but he seems to be fine… For now._

Day 4

_The Experiment FAILED! He died from the cancer. I was SO close! All HIS FAULT! I heard from upstairs that a man lost his finger… Good thing I've got a new supply of them now; the pale man isn't of any use to me anymore! Onto the next experiment. That woman would be a great specimen!_

Day 10

_Too bad… She was such a cheerful one. But she lasted a lot longer than I expected. She looks like snow white… Although blood keeps pouring from her mouth… Still pretty._

I skipped ahead a little…

Day 33

Those damn nurses! ALWAYS getting into my business! I hate them all! They interfere with my work! The patients are coming here less and less! I can't experiment as much! One of them I had to put down considering she had followed me down here and screamed. I kept telling her that they were JUST bodies. I really do need to clean this place up… However, I find the bodies more like a symbol of… Progress.

Day 46

_This bitch! She tried to run from me?! ME?! I kept telling her she would be a GREAT specimen to my experiment! BUT she RAN! SHE RAN from me… Just like all of the others. Wench! I followed her all the way to the thirteenth floor. I watched as her screams echoed throughout the room. What a beauty she was. She has an amazing vocal cord… Perfectly fit as well. She kept screaming… It was giving me a headache. So I had to cut off her head! Jeez. Her arms are so flimsy like the rest of them. I only need the heads! The heads… AlWaYs… The HEaDs! They're so beautiful! I like how they become so scared, after they die, their death expressions stay! How intriguing! I MUST find more specimen!_

Day 77

_I'm currently experimenting on the heads. I used my potion and they moved! The head moved! Oh how happy this day is! MY experiment is working! Hell with the limbs! They can go out for all I care! I only want the heads!_

I fell on my knees. Doctor Kris… Was a mad man! Using heads for his experiments?!

"Mai…"

"Those poor people…"

"Mai!"

He shook me from my trance and pierced me with his stare. I blinked, returning to reality," Naru?"

"What is it? What did you read?"

"Doctor Leon used the whole bodies in the experiments he made. He was trying to make people immortal. Somewhere along the line. He became obsessed with heads, and only experimented on those… He… Was the one we saw earlier! That was him!"

"So he must have been possessed before he became obsessed wit heads. The change is too great to suddenly become interested in heads."

"But… Those people."

"It's unfortunate. But it was expected. Immortality is what most people want."

"But… Still…" MY body shook… Those poor people… They wanted to go back to their families… That woman from my dreams. Their life was wasted on such a stupid reason!

"Mai…"

"I can't take this anymore! Innocent people are dying everywhere! I wish it would all just STOP!" I held my head quietly allowing my sobbing to fill the silence. I chuckled," I'm sorry you have to see this…"

He suddenly grabbed my arms pulling me into him! I tried to push back, but I couldn't…

"Naru?"

"Mai… It's not something to be embarrassed about. You care for other people so much… You're crying."

Why is he being so sweet now? I don't understand him…

But… I think… I gave up trying to understand him a long time ago. Now, I just wanted time to stand still, so we could stay just like this…

Is that too much to ask for?

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the awesome reviews! **

**Mai: Honestly… What is wrong with you?! A graveyard beneath a hospital?!**

**HEY! Don't judge! THIS is what happens when you type at night and you have a sugary lemonade on the nightstand! And plus a wild imagination! :D ENJOY~! **


	20. Run

"So… Now what?" I asked holding onto Naru's arm for support. My body wasn't listening very well… I really hope he wouldn't look at me. My face is hot.

"We need to get out of here and meet with the others."

"O-okay…"

"Mai… You're still shaking." He referred to my hand which was shaking like crazy. I couldn't help it… I kept recalling how that woman… Died. And since now I knew what really happened… I shivered trying to think of something else. Anything would be nice.

His face held a cold expression. I groaned quietly looking around… We stopped suddenly and he looked up, then to the walls… Searching for something…?

"What?"

"Do you feel that?"

"…Yeah. There's a draft. So that means… An exit?!"

"Yes."

I smiled for once. The first thing I want to do is get out of this hell hole… Literally.

"Found it!" I said pointing far in front of us.

He smiled at me… Breathtaking," Good. Let's go."

We began to walk. Maybe a five minute walk there, but it was very visible from where we were. Getting out of this place… Best idea in the world. I wonder how many more times we'll do this type of thing until I seriously go insane? I'm sure this has knocked off twenty years of my life span…

"_You think you can just LEAVE?! I don't think so! I'll experiment on both of you!"_

My eyes widened seeing Doctor Leon! His body was leaking the red goop as he chased after us," I'LL KILL YOU! AHAHAHA!"

_He's gone insane! Totally INSANE!_

I looked to Naru, "Naru?! What do we do?! He's going to kill us!"

"RUN." The simplest word I've come to love… R-u-n.

"_GET BACK HERE! BE MY EXPERIMENTS! You'll be IMMORTAL!"_

Naru grabbed my hand pulling me along with him. I could barely keep my feet on the ground from how fast he was running. I turned my head and screamed as Leon came closer!

"Mai! Throw him off course!"

"What am I supposed to do?! I don't have anything!"

"Come up with something!"

You know what?! NOPE! I still somewhat hate him! I thought and thought… I need to get something to throw at him… Umm… AH!

"TAKE THIS!"

I did the only thing I could throw at him… I threw my shoes at him! HA! He stopped as one hit his face!

"OKAY! Now what?!"

"Alright! I'm going to lift you up in the hole."

"O-okay!" He suddenly put his hands on my hips and lifted me up into the hole. I crawled out easily and flinched hearing a rage filled scream… Leon.

"NARU?! What about you?!"

"I'll be fine! Go now!"

"But-"

"DO IT!" He glared at me quickly, but then focused as Leon began to attack him with the bloody axe. But… Naru!

I held my head… Save Naru? Or go find the others… For once! I'm NOT listening to him!

I reached down," Grab my hand!" The axe swung and I quickly removed my hand from the hoel as he swiped at me," GET DOWN HERE WOMAN!" I shook in fear as his eyes went back to Naru.

"MAI! GO!" He dodged as Leon swung his axe cutting into his shirt. Dang! He will die! I need to help him… I saw a shovel in the ground! Perfect! I ran over pulling it from the ground and back to where Naru was dodging Leon's heavy swings.

"NARU! DUCK!"

He did as I said and I hit Leon in the head! He wobbled back as the red goop poured from his skull… My stomach churned at the sight…

"Grab my hand!" I reached out to Naru and he grabbed it instantly. With a BIG tug and pull we were both out of breath sitting on the ground. I breathed hard… I think… From before… I lost twenty years on my life… After that; add another ten!

"Are you alright Naru?"

"Yes. But, Mai."

He glared at me and I looked away," Why didn't you listen to me? You could've had your arm cut off."

"But… I had to save you somehow. Besides…" I looked at him meaningfully," I know you'd do the same."

He sighed," Then I suppose I'll say this. Thank you."

My heart beat in my chest faster and faster. Then I grinned," You're welcome."

He sighed," Are you dense as well?"

…What… THE HELL?! I save his life, we have a sweet moment! THEN he calls me dense! JERK!

"What happened to your shoes?" He looked at my feet seeing they were bare. I groaned," I threw them at Leon so it would distract him. Ayako's going to scold me later!"

He cocked a smile," The things you think of…"

He then leaned down, and picked me up… Princess style?!

I blushed, "NARU?! What are you doing?!"

"You'll hurt your feet if you walk."

"I'll be fine! It's just dirt and grass!"

He smirked," You really ARE dense."

"NO I'm NOT!"

"Yes you are."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NARU! Stop it! Put me down."

"Mai, have you ever considered the thought that maybe, I _want_ to carry you?"

My face turned even redder," W-what?! You can't be serious!"

"Who knows."

I was about to say something until the images of what just happened fell over me… I felt sick and hugged Naru's neck… How is he not affected by this?! I just saw… So much death… I envy him…

"I hate you, Naru."

"So you say, Mai."

**KYAAAA! I LOVE that part! Umm… NOT the evil part where the two get chased by the way… That would be very demented! **

**Mai: You've been pretty demented during this whole adventure you know.**

**SAYS YOU! Anyway, thanks for all the support! Expect much more from Naru and Mai… And Yasu… And Ayako… And the REST of the crew! YAYYY :D**


	21. Cat Vs Dog!

"You ran into him?!" Yasu said looking me up and down frantically… Instead of a boyfriend… He's like a worried father… I smirked at the thought," Basically. We were exploring when he came around and started chasing us…"

"Damn it! I should've been there!" Yasu cursed, gripping my hand. Naru had already walked off towards Lin and Monk… I really can't help how lonely I feel without him around. Jeez, I've got it bad! Yasu stood pretty close to me, looking at me every five seconds… Most definitely like a worried father!

"We were just able to escape when we found an opening in the ceiling." Naru commented giving off an icy cold feeling… Is he mad?! Why is he mad?! We could've died! I stared at him questionably, but he simply shook his head, rubbing his temples gently.

"I see… This should make it easier for us to kill this thing right?" Monk asked looking to Lin who simply nodded in response," Yes. I believe by the information you two have told. The doctor will be after both of you instead of us."

"What? Why won't he go after you?"

"I recall from what you read from the diary, the doctor hasn't allowed anyone to escape. So it's common that he will try as many times it takes in order to kill us." Naru said looking straight at me… I turned my face slightly feeling the blush come to my face.

"Then we need to protect Mai, right?" Yasu gave off the same feeling that Naru had," You would be fine since you have your strange 'powers'."

I stared at Yasu," But Naru can't use that! He could die!"

Yasu ignored me completely waiting for Naru's answer," Well?"

"I could. However, who would protect Mai?"

"Me of course!"

Naru's smirk only told me that Yasu fell for his trap," And tell me, Yasuhara… What can you do?"

Yasu's jaw tensed and he backed off instantly, keeping quiet. Naru looked content by his silence and started up again," Mai will stay by myself and Monk. Ayako is not in the position to hold off the doctor."

"WHAT?! I can do it!" She beamed, Monk held her back and nodded to Naru," You're right. She isn't stable right now."

"YOU TOO?!"

I watched as Monk began counseling Ayako on the matter. After their little argument, he hugged her. I groaned.

_Just go out already!_

"I will stay by Mai as well."

Naru turned his head with a slight scoff," Very well. As long as you don't slow us down."

I wanted to yell at Naru for going so far in this! What is his problem?!

We walked down the hallway once again ad back to the place where we had fallen. My stomach churned as we walked by it… I'm pretty sure I've been scarred.

"Mai… If you are scared, you can hold my hand." Yasu gestured holding out his hand. I looked down immediately… If I take Yasu's hand… Then wouldn't I be lying about how I felt?

I shook my head," Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Anything for you."

I suddenly felt a killing intent in the air… I looked at Naru as he walked… What the hell?

"_OH my my! What did you DO to those two?! They're like a cat and dog!"_

I jumped seeing Ayako next to me, with a very worried looking Monk behind her.

"_I swear I didn't do anything! Maybe my look… But that's it! I swear!"_

_"Yeah… That's what they all say! But jeez! They can't even look at each other without the intent to kill the other!"_

_"I really don't know what's going on…"_

_"Ah, yup! The pure, innocent Mai! You are so dense! Can't you see?! Naru hates Yasu, Yasu hates Naru… Because they both are in love with you!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

Everyone in front of us turned and I grinned, then looked back to Ayako as we walked," _There is no way Naru is in love with me!"_

_"Oh come ON honey! Weren't there ANY times when Naru and Yasu have been SUPER close to you… Or maybe made a move?"_

_"What? No, they wouldn't…"_

I thought about the time in the bedroom… Naru kissed me then… Then when he scared me in the hallway… When he carried me… Risked his life for me.

"Oh my GOD!"

_"SHH! But, looks like they have made a few moves! Which one was it?"_

_"Oh my god… Most of them were by Naru… But…" _I let out a sigh," _But the time he kissed me… It was just because of the time I accidently kissed him. It was to repay me probably."_

Ayako slapped my back with a funny grin on her face,"_ You are so dense… It's not even funny!"_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

_"Idiot! Naru never repays someone like that!"_

_Naru never repays someone like that…?_

_So does that mean… He loves me? _

I looked up seeing Naru has stopped, and stared at me… But his features were gentle this time. He lifted his hand quietly," Come, Mai."

This time… I took his hand without question.

**_I'm so sorry for the late update! My mom is getting married, and this week has been a living nightmare! I hope to be updating faster sometime soon! Again, VERY sorry! ;D_**

**_P.S_**

**_SOOO! Anyone sense some AyakoXMonk?! LOL! XD_**


	22. Jealousy

His hand was warm… And soft. I felt so much warmer, just by holding his hand. He glanced at me as I tightened my grip. His eyes were gently, but full of mystery.

"Mai. You really do like me, don't you?" he chuckled lowly. I gasped, trying to remove my hand from his," No!"

He grabbed my hand again with a smirk glued to his face. This guy… A DEMON! I knew it!

"Hey, hey! You two lovebirds back there! Hurry up!" Ayako giggled… Thank GOD Yasu was further then we were! I don't want to know what would happen if he had heard us! Monk had FINALLY left Ayako alone when she threatened to rip his arms off…

(A/N: Women ARE Powerful! Girl power! :D)

However, she decided to occupy her time without Monk by simply bothering me and Naru. She looked at Naru with a grin," So, Naru! I heard you kissed Mai!"

I cringed at the statement, and swatted at her," Ayako! That was a secret!"

"Oh shush! You know you liked it anyway! Now, come on Naru! What was it like? Was it good? Passionate? Lovable?"

"It was fine. Why would I give you details over our kiss, Ayako."

She groaned at him," So boring! Tell me Mai! TELL!"

She reminded me of a child opening presents on Christmas. I sighed giving in," IT was really-"

"Ayako, why don't you go check on Yasuhara." I looked up at Naru as he gave Ayako orders. As she left she flipped her hair behind her," You aren't off the hook yet!"

As she left that's when I realized something," Hey… Naru?"

"Yes, Mai?"

"Umm… We've been walking for almost half an hour now. Was this hallway this big?"

"No. I noticed this as well. The others are still in front of us, but haven't noticed yet."

"Then come on! We have to go tell them!"

It took almost five minutes of running before we caught up to them. Then I forgot I was holding Naru's hand when Yasu turned around. He growled, shoving the flashlight towards Monk, and immediately separated us," What are you doing, Naru?"

"Wait! Yasu, he didn't-"

Yasu looked at me with a slight glare, then back at Naru," You shouldn't touch what isn't your Naru!"

"She doesn't belong to you, Yasuhara."

Yasu pushed me back and stood right in front of Naru," She is! She is mine, not yours."

"Yasu! Stop it, the plan is over now! Stop acting already!"

Yasu glared at Ayako," I don't CARE about the plan. I love her!"

"You love, Mai?" Naru asked with a chuckle," She wouldn't even hold your hand."

What is wrong with these two?!

Ayako pulled me back," Mai. Back off. This is a fight between men."

"What?!"

She simply shook her head," I didn't know, Yasu actually had feeling for you, Mai. But, I should've known something like this would happen."

"Yasuhara. She can't possibly belong to you."

"And why not?!"

I watched horrified as Naru smirked," Because, I had her first kiss."

Yasu was about to say something when we heard laughter. Not the joyous laughter you hear from children. Not the laughter over doing something insane. This was a laughter that made everything just seem more intense. The laughter that I didn't want to hear, ever again. I should've known we'd run into him.

_"I FOUND YOU!"_

I turned around and screamed…

**_*raises hands in defense* I'm sorry for the shortness in this! However! I have an excuse! School! I have School! So, I'm going to be pretty busy for a while, and updates will be slower! No, that doesn't mean it will be discontinued. But it will take a little while! Ahahaha… ;(_**

**_P.S: *pokes you* Eh? Ehhh? What do ya think? The two fighting on Mai? WHOOOOO! :DDD_**


	23. Second Encounter

He stood almost seven feet, red goop was falling from his deformed lips like a waterfall. His eyes were black with red irises. He held an axe that lolled by his side gently… Dangerously.

"Oh god… Naru!"

Naru pulled me back, behind him protectively," Naru?"

"Mai. You need to step back."

"B-but-"

"Mai? Do you really think you could fight him?"

I remembered how powerless I was in our recent cases and nodded before backing off," Be careful, Naru."

I saw a glint of a smirk on Naru's face before the rest of our group came to back Naru up.

"What the hell?!" Monk yelled, moving Ayako gently to the side… Her face showed how much she wanted to kill him right then.

Yasu gripped my arms tightly from behind me and looked down at me," Mai. Is it true that Naru was your first kiss?"

I gasped," Is it REALLY the time to talk about that Naru?!"

Monk and John ducked as an axe almost cut their heads clean off hair necks.

"Yes. I need to know."

"Yasu! This is a life or death situation! Let go of me!" I struggled under his grasp, I cringed feeling his nails dig into my skin," That hurts, Yasu!"

"Mai. Answer me."

"Stop it Yasu! Please?!"

"ANSWER ME MAI!"

I turned my head slightly to where Naru was, fighting it alone… Ayako was chanting something, and gasped when she was thrown to the side of the hallway hitting the wall. Blood spurted from her mouth as Monk went to her aid," AYAKO?! Ayako?!" He called to her looking at her wounds.

"Yasu! Let me go! They need help!"

"You can't do anything, Mai! Just stay here with me until it's over!"

I glared at him when I looked to John.

"_For our father in the almighty heavens, may he cast away the evil in our hearts, the shadow of our minds and the voice of Sata1? Dear father, lend us your power in saving this poor soul, save your children form a deadly fate!"_

A light came from the doctor's body that blinded me, forcing Naru to let go. I rubbed my arms, knowing fully well a bruise would be the first thing to come. Thank god John is okay!

The doctor screamed, "URAGHHHHHHH!"

"_May our fates be tied with those of light, our holy God, our savior, our father bond this sinful being for the crimes thou has committed! I ask you, father, help us in our hour of need, and save this being from the grasps of the devil!"_

The doctor thrashed out, cutting John's arm, drawing blood. I screamed seeing one of my friends harmed," JOHN!"

"It's not working!" He gasped looking to Naru who confronted the doctor with a brave face," Wrong. You wounded him."

I looked up at the doctor, in horror. He looked like he was melting away. The axe was only barely in his grip though. Then he fell to the floor huffing. I took the chance to run to Naru," Naru?! Are you alright?"

"Mai. I told you to stay back!"

"Its fine now, isn't it?!"

"No, he's only wounded. He could get up at any time."

"Naru-"

"Get back Mai!" He pushed me to the side again… He's always protecting me! WHY can't I protect HIM?!

"Acting like the hero again, Naru." Yasu glared catching Naru's pure attention. He turned his head slightly," I'm simply doing my job."

"Your job? You're simply showing off."

"Guys, stop it!" I growled at them, trying to push Yasu back, he looked at me then back to Naru.

(A/N OHHHH! Mai just got IGNORED! OOOHHHH!)

"Yasuhara. If I were showing off, I wouldn't go to this extent."

"Yeah right! You don't even DESERVE Mai!"

"Yasu! Quit it! Please?!"

Everything was utter chaos! I couldn't DO anything! Why am I so powerless?!

Suddenly while the two argued, I saw the doctor get up again and raise his axe above Naru. OH no…

"NARU! WATCH OUT!" I pushed Naru to the side as the axe came down… Cutting into my flesh…

Everything went black…

**_Hello again everyone. Sorry for being late… But then again, I do go to a prison called 'school'…_**

**_I couldn't think too much while writing this, but I tried. I'm super sick… You can thank my friend for that. Anyway, thanks for the EPIC reviews everyone! I LOVE ALL OF YOOUUUU! _**


	24. Reason

(**_Oh my gosh! *laughs hard* You guys are WAYY too awesome! I decided to try to get in another update! I LOVE YOOOOUUU GUYYYSSS! XD _**

**_Oh yeah! PLEASE don't send an evil stalker demon to me! PLEASEEE! Here's your update! :P ENJOY!)_**

Peaceful.

I feel no pain… I feel… Warm.

My body is so light, like I'm made of clouds. Everything was a pure white, and I saw so many people… They were wearing clothes of white, and they were smiling and laughing. I saw I was wearing the same clothing as everyone else. A woman walked up to me with long flowing black hair and chocolate eyes," Hello Mai."

"Hello. Who are you?"

"You can call me Maria. How do you feel?"

"Really… Peaceful." I giggled," Putting the feeling into words is crazy, but I guess that sums it up, right?"

"Of course. This is a space close to heaven. Seems like you've come here similar to what happened to me! LEt's be great friends, alright?"

Her smile was warm and I immediately liked her," Okay. Thank you!"

She held out her hand and I took it. I wonder who she is though? I mean... Well... No, she's a good person!

"Where are we going?"

"Heaven, Mai. You belong there!"

I nodded slowly… Then looked back at the light… I felt the feeling of love and peace coming from it. I wonder if that's Heaven. ... I looked around seeing children and parents wearing white clothing and their faces were covered with a simple white mask. Maria smiled looking to the children," They have yet to pass onto Heaven. This is a time where they decide where they will go. However…"

She smiled sadly making me frown," What's wrong Maria?"

"Well… You see, they don't understand how beautiful it is in Heaven. Those who you've missed are waiting just beyond the light."

"Really? Then…"

She turned around," You will go to heaven with me right?"

My heart suddenly hurt at the thought of leaving… I put my hand on my heart," Go to Heaven…?"

"Yes. You can make so many friends. I know the good deeds you have done for the children and the others who have passed on to the next world. You belong there, Mai. Everyone is waiting to thank you there. Come along, Mai."

I smiled," Okay."

I saw many children smiling at me as we walked up the white staircase. I still had that strange feeling in my heart… But I hope it goes away when we go to Heaven…

"You don't have any regrets, Mai. Don't be afraid."

"Well, of course. I don't really know any regrets I would have in the first place. My friends are there, aren't they?"

She smiled," Of course. They're all waiting Mai."

"Yeah…"

As we walked longer… I felt like there was something I was forgetting… Who could I forget? It's so peaceful here… And when I go to Heaven… I will feel even better. Well I hope so anyway!

The walk was long… But my energy was fine, completely peaceful. I wonder is Maria is an Angel? She's really pretty. Her long black hair flowed behind her and her pale white skin was shining brilliantly giving off an angelic aura.

"_Mai."_

I smiled looking at Maria," What is it?"

"What? I didn't say anything, silly Mai."

"Oh…"

I thought I heard someone… Weird. We finally reached a gate, a golden gate. I felt the love and peace inside. Maria opened the gate and turned," Let's go Mai. No regrets!"

"Yeah."

_"Mai…"_

I frowned once again… Who is calling me? I shook my head and took a step towards the gate, then I heard it again! But… It was louder.

"_MAI! Wake up! NOW!"_

"Who are you?!"

"Mai?! Come on! We need to go!"

Maria grabbed my arm tightly, but tried to be gentle, I nodded slowly," Don't you hear that, Maria?"

"What? I don't hear anything, Mai. Come on."

I stopped and looked up… Where was that voice coming from?

I closed my eyes… Who is calling me…?

"_MAI! YOU CAN'T DIE! NOT NOW! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!"_

A woman? I wonder who that is… Do I know her?

"_Mai! Please, please! Wake up! Please! You can't leave me! You can't leave any of us!"_

She sounds like she's crying… Wait… I know her… A… Aya-"_PLEASE MAI! WAKE UP!"_

I gasped and covered my mouth," Ayako?!"

"Mai?! Come on! The gate is closing!" Maria sighed looking at me.

How stupid can I get?! How could I forget my friends?!

"Ayako… Monk… John… Yasu…" I felt a single tear roll down my cheek," Naru."

How could I have forgotten my best friends?! The people I've been with for so long?! How?!

"Who are you talking about? Your friends are waiting in there, Mai. The children are in there!"

I shook my head, backing away from Maria," I'm sorry, but I can't go with you, Maria."

"What? But the children… The people you saved, Mai."

I smiled," I can't. I have to live _because_ I saved them. If I died now… A lot of people would be sad. I can't risk doing that. And… I have unfinished business, Maria."

She sighed looking to the side," Are you really going back…?"

"Yeah. They need me."

"…" She looked at the gate," You're willing to just leave all of the peace and love just to return to the pain… The heartbreak."

"Yeah. That's what I love about it though. That's just another perk to being alive. But Maria... How did you die?"

She sighed sadly," A very similar fate to yours, Mai. Although... I was a victim to the Doctor as well... When you go back. Do me a favor, alright? Kick that doctors butt!"

I rolled my eyes," Yeah yeah. I have other reasons too."

Oh! The angel Maria I knew just changed drastically! I chuckled to myself as she hugged me and looked towards the gate,"… Okay. Then go back Mai. Seems you really DO have regrets too. Although... I know you have to go back to beat the doctor... However..."

"Yeah? What is it?"

I noticed that I could now only seeing a small part of Maria as everything began to fade," What is your other reason to go back?"

I grinned," Well… There is a certain narcissist I know that would be really mad if I left."

She laughed," Good luck Mai!"

(**_WHOOOO! Yeah! Longer chapter, right?! I MAY be sick but… Actually I don't know how I was able to do this. Well, I'm still really happy you guys like this story! You guys motivate me to update as soon as I can! :D _**

**_THANK YOU!)_**


	25. Recover

I woke up coughing… Reality hit me hard. Ayako leaned over me, tears falling on my face.

"A-Ayako…?"

"MAI?! Oh my god! You weren't breathing! Oh my god! Mai… You SCARED ME!" She cried covering her face with her hands. Honestly… How was I supposed to feel? I just came back from the dead… Right?

Monk smiled in relief," Jeez, you gave us quite a scare there, Mai."

"Monk…"

"It seems he lord has given you another chance." John smile, wiping blood from his cheek.

"John…"

I looked around seeing Naru standing, his back facing me. The doctor was gone… I hoped.

"Naru…" Ayako helped me up and I motioned her away walking behind Naru," Naru..."

"…" He turned around, and did the most unexpected thing… He smiled. Not a fake smile or anything. It was one… I knew I couldn't and would never forget.

"Welcome back, Mai."

I felt tears roll down my cheeks that I tried to wipe away only to be covered with more," Naru… NARU!"

I fell into him, hugging him, crying into his chest. I died… I was hurt, I was heartbroken… But now… Honestly… I just want to stay just like this. Just for a little while…

He knelt down, leaning against the wall, I hugged him more and jumped when I fell his arms around me," Mai… What happened?"

"Yeah… Naru. Just… Just let me stay like this for a while…"

I felt him breathe gently…

Feeling his chest move up and down was enough to make my heart beat faster… Yeah, I know it's sappy, but… I don't care right now. If it's Naru… I know I'll be okay. From the ice of his eyes to the mystery of his heart… I was in love with him.

"Alright, Mai. But, Mai… Never do something like that again."

"Naru?" I looked up seeing his piercing eyes stare into my own.

"Never do something so reckless. Jumping out to protect me… Just how much, do you want to make me worry…? Until you're satisfied?"

"Naru… I…" I grinned," Yeah. Okay, Naru."

After that, we were all transferred to a hospital ASAP. We took a week recovery, and I had to receive stitches from the wound the doctor gave me. But, now… The hell we walked through, was conquered.

I walked around and smiled seeing Naru already working, as I walked into the office seeing everyone was helping with the burials of the bodies we had found…

"Hey! Naru!"

"What is it, Mai?"

"I made some tea!" I giggled setting the tea down. I frowned seeing a slight smirk race across his face," I don't want tea."

WHOA?! WHAT?! EXCUSE ME?!

I glared at him," Who are you… And what have you done with Naru?"

"Mai. I don't have an obsession with tea. I do drink things other than tea."

Naru actually has another favorite?!

"What is it?! Tell me!"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!" If it got me out of making tea all the time… Then definitely!

"Water."

I face palmed," NARU! ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! JERK!"

He chuckled," You asked."

"I thought you were going to say something like… Lemonade or coffee!"

"Water is drinkable too… Ah, wait. My apologize. I forgot your brain hasn't recovered."

I thought for a minute before yelling at him," HEY! IT WAS MY BACK THAT WAS INJURED NOT MY BRAIN!"

"Ah… Still the same Mai."

"JERK!"

"Mai."

"WHAT?!"

"If you keep flailing about like that, your wounds will open up again."

"SHUT UP! Stupid Naru!"

I couldn't help the big stupid grin that was basically glued onto my face… I don't know how NOT to grin around him! But maybe… No, I think I know why. But it's a question I have yet to answer.

Was it my back that needed to recover... Or was it my heart?

**_WHOOOO~! Hello again everyone! I HATE SCHOOL! I've had so much homework, I couldn't write anything! BUT WEEEEEEKK-ENNNDDD! WHOOOO! The first weekend I can relax and just type! Yay~ :D_**

**_We reached 14,000 views… O_O… Holy crap! I don't care if it's just views! But knowing that THAT many people have just 'seen' my story is incredible in itself! _**

**_I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOOUUUU! ;D _**


End file.
